Keep Your Friends Close, and Your Enemies Closer
by Mandarins
Summary: AU [Similar to Mulan] While her father's health fell in a downward spiral, Sakura has no other choice but to follow the Council's direction. "Enter the Gaozhou district as a man & destroy their army from the inside."
1. Chapter 1

Title: Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

Summary: AU - Ancient China. While her father's health went on a downward spiral, Sakura has no other choice but to follow the Council's direction. "Enter the Gaozhou district as a man, & kill their army from the inside. Especially the Uchihas."

Rated: T

**A/N:** I know, I know. I promised a story that was linked to Can I be Your Romeo? and what not, but I just. After several months of me just staring at a blank screen, I really don't feel like writing anymore for it. xD. Besides, that story was more, crackish. I feel, kind of more serious.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-hime. You must try to understand this. The Emperor is in critical condition, there is no other choice."<p>

"Why don't you understand this? My father is dying, and you're expecting me to go behind enemy lines. What if he dies while I'm gone?" I retorted, getting louder with every word. The pulsating feeling of sadness mixed with _something else_ caused my veins to pop with anger.

"What if everything goes exactly as planned?" A councilmen spit back.

"That's nearly impossible. I'm not going." I stood my guard.

"Sakur-" Not wanting to hear another word, I stormed out of the council chamber.

Who do those wrinkly, obnoxious, hideous-looking old people think they are? _The Council of Elders. _One of the most promising and cherished titles here in Lufeng. It is simply that. A title. A title to be abused.

Knowing the Council and their ability to be 'knowledgeable,' the plan given was one of utter crap - to put it bluntly and forgetting my mannered up-bringing. School has taught and drilled in the minds of everyone, especially me, of the ways of those in the Gaozhou district. It contains the most uptight, rich, arrogant people that could be thought up of. As children, they are expected to become the most exceptional warriors for their country. Now with their new, youthful warriors, attacks along the clashing frontier has increased - for the last twenty years.

"Sakura-" A voice from beside me pulled me from my thoughts, but I continued pacing down the narrow hall.

"I know you're probably ranting in your head right now on how this is all complete and utter bullshit, but you have to follow their orders." Shikamaru stated lazily s he continued to lean against the arch to the council chamber.

Before I could answer, another person joined the conversation, "Shikamaru is right, Sakura. Together we tried to think of an ideal, but simple plan. However, to no avail."

Holding eye-contact with my childhood friend, he could see my obvious pained expression. "Neji., please. There has to be something." I prolonged the words, and even tried to blink my eyes innocently to guilt them into trying harder.

"No." He replied flatly as I thought, _Way to shoot me down._

"Shikamaru?"

He sighed before giving me an answer, "He's right, unless you would want to go to Gaozhou as a prostitute and try to persuade their emperor's son?" I did not bother to grace his question with an answer.

"… I'm going to visit my father." Before I can leave, I felt someone tug on my wrist.

"Sakura, you are going to have to give in at some point." Neji stated.

"Well, I am a stubborn person." I flashed him a smirk.

"Che. Troublesome."

I ventured down the vast hallways, of the castle. _Leave my home?_ My heart beat quickly, thinking of the war never ending and my friends dying in front of me. Mt treacherous mind thought to the Emperor's Son, _killhimnow. _There were only so many possibilities. Rushing past corners and dismissing however passed me, I all but ran to my father's private chamber. Once within reach I immediately pushed it open. Instead of seeing my father reading a book at his desk, I was viewed by the sight of him lying down on his grand-bed, with a doctor taking his pulse.

"I apologize Sakura-hime, but now is not the time to visit-"

"No. It's fine, I don't mind." The doctor shot him a look saying '_what-about-me-and-my-work-bitch'_, but continued on with just an angry-cringing face.

"Sakura, come closer. You seem more distant than usual." He stated as he waved his hand in the air for me to follow.

"I just came from a Council Meeting. Councilmen Hiashi told me I have to go behind enemy lines and-"

"I know, I proposed the idea." My father interrupted, rendering me into a shocked-state coupled with a stunned silence. My emerald eyes widened, but darkened in anger at this piece of information.

"...Why? This would break us! We are a family. I cannot leave you - not now, not ever. I refuse. You are my only family left and this is a decision that I must personally make." I argued.

"Sakura, sweetheart," He paused and took a long, mournful sigh, "You must think of what is not only best for our family, but our whole family."

"I don't understand, we're the only ones alive. It has always just been you and I."

"No, no sweetheart. it has been so much more." A small, genuine smile erupted as he brushed his fingers lovingly on his daughter's face. "Your entire country, every single person who inhabits this place became part of your family ever since I became emperor. Even before then, the love the country shares is unbelievably. It has always been there."

"But -"

"No. As my daughter, you express your love and faith by doing what is best for everyone."

The sentence hung in the air for seconds, minutes even. Realization slowly creeped in as the gears in my mind began to turn. With a frown, "So from everything I have done so far, it shows that I'm a failure." I stated as I felt my head droop on its own accord.

"No. You have been the best daughter I could ever hope for. You have been a great example with your intelligence and your personality. Your stubbornness is something known throughout our people, however that is not a bad thing. You, my child, show that you have determination beyond all compare." He paused to look at me,

"Sakura, you were not born fighter. But with your willpower will strengthen your needs and abilities."

"But what if-" He kept stopping me from over-thinking. _He knows me so well._

"This decision inevitably brings pain, but seeing you protect what you love - it makes me beyond proud, to be your father." I looked up into his eyes, and could not bear the sight of him tearing up.

"Promise me, you will do it." He coughed out.

"I promise," my voice shook with unbelievable sorrow.

He held out his pinky and hooked it with mine, "That's a pinky promise." He slowly winked to me and I could not help but think back to years before. Life was easier. Everything was simple. He was my father, that was all that matter. That was the only variable I had to consider when making an enormous decision. And now...

The doctor has to interject, "Sakura-hime, it's best if you leave. The Emperor's pain is worsening."

With no where else to go, I retraced my steps to my previous location. Thoughts of what had just happened swarmed through my mind. But one thing was clear, I had a set objective. And there was no backing out now.

I waved to the guards and pushed back the curtain that seprated the council chamber from the rest of the world. I stood tall and firm, having all eyes on me.

"I'll go along with your plan."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: roflmao. **

**Okay, to clear things up, the setting is Ancient China where it is divided into two parts: Northern and Southern. Hyuugas, Naras, and remaining Harunos are in the South. The South is known for agriculture, farming, etc. North is known for their brute strength, rich population, arrogance, and army.**

**You might ask why the Hyugas are in the South instead of North, but OKAY ~SPOILER~. The Uchihas are in the North, and the Hyugas and Uchihas are sworn enemies. If given the choice, why the hell would you want to fight side-by-side your enemy if you could be fighting them instead?**

* * *

><p><em>Are you as bored as I am?<em> Those words were written on a crumpled up piece of paper that Shikamaru had flicked towards the side of my head.

_Depends, when did you stop listening? _I wrote back.

_The moment I sat down._

The Council had called a meeting in the public study outside, where a huge map of China was inscribed on the floor. Several pieces that were similar to chess pieces were sprawled across the board, being moved here and there. One of which represented me - a queen. The two others that followed were horseman - Neji and Shikamaru – the two were assigned to be my private guards.

A Hyuuga Councilman raised his voice and cleared it, "On next year's summer solstice, my sources tell me Gaozhou will start their attack. This gives us a good 11 months to prepare. For Sakura, you will train here for the next 5 months, and then infiltrate the group of Trainees the Emperor's son is leading." Hisashi explained.

"There is one problem, though. The Emperor's son – Uchiha Sasuke – is known for his intelligence. Therefore, Sakura will have to be under disguise. However, it will be a restrictive guise do to her inability to get supplies. The only way to change her unique hair color is to dye it, but that can cause permanent damage. In addition, she does not have the resources like we do to frequently color hair." Neji countered.

_Of course he would talk about hair_. Shikamaru wrote on the paper.

_HA! So you are listening? _

_Damnit._

"I had already taken that into account. Anko – one of our head trainer, will show Sakura different herbs and ways to remain incognito." My eyes flickered over to where Anko was sitting, a mysterious purple-haired woman who I had never seen previous to this encounter.

"What about Sakura's current training?" Another nameless Councilman asked.

"She will continue her training with the healer, Tsunade." Hiashi replied.

"Is it still safe for her to go there? Tsunade's hut is on the border of Gaozhou and Lufeng – us. And she refuses to live here in the palace."

"It is safe." Hiashi replied flatly, creating a spark curiosity to flow within me. Why would they let me venture...

My eyes widened at the obvious answer. Every move I make from now on will be monitored whether I like it or not.

**- xXx - **

"And they have allowed you to continue your training?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes."

"Well. I have to say, they must have you under high surveillance if they let you stay with me." She stated in between hiccups, Tsunade was a terrible drunk. But she was incredibly intelligent, there was nothing to be hidden from her.

"It is not like you would have controlled what happened with Shizune. You live on the border. This forces you to train people from both sides, whether you like it or not." I replied back, pursing through another medical book.

"But I only have to side with one." She replied with a sudden stern, knowing look.

"Of course."

"Come with me down in the storm cellar!" She replied, yelling while flailing the sake bottle in the air. "There are certain herbs I keep down there - the controlled climate."

The stairs made a small creaking-noise with every step we took. Spider-webs were made between each stair. With every moment, small creatures would scatter. In other words, this place was not one of my top ten most wanted to be in list.

We came to halt before a doorway. Tsunade slid the door open with ease, surprising me with this sudden strength. Without another second to waste, a motion of pushing me caused me to tumble into the darkness. A few seconds later, the only opening I had to the rest of the world was slammed shut, leaving me in the murky room with the drunken lady. Pounding on the door followed automatically, no doubt the bodyguards assigned to me.

A light flickered, and Tsunade held the small candle in hand. She stalked up to me and grabbed my shoulders, throwing the sake bottle to the other side of the room – effectively smashing it against the wall.

"Sakura, listen to me."

"Wait, I thought you were drun-"

"Sh. There's no time. Shizune still comes to me for training."

My eyes widened, "What?"

"Listen to me. She's a spy. While most of us hear view her as a traitor, she continues to inform me about Gaozhou and their army."

"Why does this-"

"Shhh. Sasuke's group, the group you're supposed to follow, yes?" I nodded. "They will arrive by the outskirts of Gaozhou next week. However, in during the course of these 5 months, Emperor Fugaku has amended his original plan. Sasuke will have to have his own fully-trained army to led, otherwise, at the end of the 5 months, the entire mission will be terminated and Sasuke will be forced to enlist in the Fugaku's own private army-force – the ANBU." Tsunade explained rather quickly, sensing that time was of the essence.

"So this means that if I don't go now, it'll be too late?"

Before I could get an answer, the door that was once guarding the entrance was now lying by our feet.

"Sakura-hime! Tsunade-San! Are you okay?" One of masked guards waiting asked as the approached us.

"Yes. I'm quite dandy, how 'bout you?" Tsunade asked, putting up a false façade of drunkenness.

"The sake bottle, ma'am. What happened to it?"

"What? I was angry at the bottle because it was empty!" Tsunade yelled, whirling her hands in the air with anger, "Stupid bottle!"

"… Okay, but Sakura-hime, we must go." One of them waved for me to step forward.

"Sure."

"TATA!" Tsunade yelled as we were greeted by the open air.

Tsuande was a strange woman, but a smart one indeed. My thoughts pursued the thought of leaving on my own. My heart wrenched in saddness, but at this point there was nothing left but the logic of my mind taking over.

**- xXx -**

My mind kept me on automatic, walking through corridors and passing several of my friends without a second glance. If I looked back, my heart would kick in and I would stay. Stay here, at home. Stay here, to comfort my father in death. But is that what would really happen? My mind thought back to my father dying at hand of an enemy's sword.

My lungs suddenly depleted of air, I hung onto the nearby corner and held my heart in its place. I have to leave. Now.

Legs taking me where I must, I was brought of my train of thought. "Sakura-hime, what are you doing here in your father's wardrobe at such a late hour?"

"It keeps me closer to him." I replied back, met with a tense, silenced air.

The servant knew she was drifting in rapid waters, so she avoided the subject, and replied with an, "I see."

Going through my father's old wardrobe had hit me hard, but this was all going to be worth it.

Sword? _Check._

Armor? _Check._

Bow and arrows? _Check._

I scrolled down my mental list and looked over all the items. There was one final thing to take care of. There was only one way I would allow to handle it. Trying to stay unnoticed, I slipped in to my room and later into the bathroom. I brought my personal sword to the base of my neck, and chopped off the rest of my flowing pink hair. Pink locks fell to the ground, but I bunched it together and threw it down the chute.

Slipping out the window and climb down the nearby tree, I thought back to irony. It was almost as if I have been preparing for this my entire life. This window was my object of escape each time I wanted to go out late. Leaving in this manner almost felt natural.

Sprinting down the flat land of flower, I tried to remain inconspicuous before rolling behind the horse barn. Finally inside, I readied the saddle on top of Lightning – the only horse that would allow me to sit on her and not automatically fly off. While she was a crazed-one, we bonded throughout the years.

Waking Lightning with a sugar-cube, she took it willingly before taking in my appearance. Curious at the change and sudden serious mood, she licked the palm of my hand before nuzzling against my arm. Despite my appearance, Lightning knew it was me. She huffed and looked to a shadow standing behind me.

Following her line of vision, "Sakura, really?" My body stilled in alarm.

"Shikamaru, what a pleasant evening we are having. Nice to see you here-" I tried to play it off casually until interrupted.

"You're going to just, run away. What the hell?"

"I – You wouldn't understand. Not now. Maybe in the future."

"Che. Troublesome girl." Shikamaru scoffed.

Not knowing what to say to this, I rearranged my weapons and set myself to leave.

"Wait. You think you'll go without a fight? You're my friend Sakura, heck one of my closest friends no matter how troublesome you are." He stated as he got closer to the door, no doubt to alarm the guards.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru." He finally opened the doors and started running towards the palace. But I took this as my opportunity to leave. Lightning swiftly brought us out of the barn and into the outside area of the Palace garden. Taking control of the reigns, I spotted the shortcut to the outer wall and rushed to our exit. She burst through the doors with triumph; however, that was when I realized my mistake.

I forgot to say good-bye to my father.

But it was too late.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**A/N: SO. Here's chapter Twoooo~**

**i like cookies.**

**Edited 2/13/14**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Did I put a disclaimer? Probably not~ xD. So yeah. I fell off the face of the planet about a year ago? As in, I've been playing RuneScape. Anyone else play that? xD. Well I'm a mage, a nerdy mage.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and never did own Naruto. Ever. Ever. Ever. D:

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Sakura POV**

What was the hair-coloring herb that Anko was going on about? Maybe I should have stayed for at least two training secessions? Eh. Too late for that. I should at least cover up my hair? But how?

_Whistle Sounds _(**A/N: **I don't know what sound a whistle makes?)

_Oh crap. _Those were the only two words that rushed through my mind, over and over again. I'm late, aren't I? I quickly sprinted out of my makeshift campsite that I set up by the T3's training camp.

What was I supposed to bring? A sword? But I am only a trainee, where would I get a sword? I could say my father gave me one, it was simply just a passing from father to son. However, they'd ask me who my father was… I cannot simply say, "Oh. He's the emperor who's trying to kill you." With that thought, I ran faster to the training camp.

As the training site came into view, I saw many of the other trainees already lined up. A man with short brown hair was announcing names and checking them off one by one. That was when it hit me.

My name is not going to be on that list.

"Let me guess, you are late too?" I turned around and saw a man who had silver – or is that gray? – hair that defied gravity. My eyes widened in shock, but I quickly replaced my expression. This was my first encounter with someone, I don't want to spend it looking like a retarded goldfish.

"Yeah. I got a little lost on my way here." That wasn't a lie. Since I had no coordinates, I followed lady Tsundae's small amount of directions. And somehow, by pure luck, I stumbled upon the training site.

"Since you are new, I'll walk you in. That way you won't get into trouble." He led me into the campsite and we passed several different areas. I recognized a couple of weapons, but some other ones were just, 'What the hell? Looks like a weird lamp.'

"Genma!" The silver-haired man yelled to the attendance-taker, "We have another one here." He pushed me not-to-gently into the line.

"Name?" The man named Genma asked.

"Haru." I thought up quickly, simply taking my last name and expelling certain letters.

"Is that your first or last name?"

"First."

"Then what the hell's your last name?" He asked impatiently.

"Lee." (1)

"How original." He replied after writing my name down,

With that said, I took a quick look around to scope out the other trainees. With one sweep, I saw they were obnoxious, loud, and untrained – as in 'I-don't-even-know-how-to-look-at-a-crossbow.'

"Pink hair, really?" I heard someone mutter behind me.

"Excuse you?" I asked as I turned around.

"You are a liability. I can already tell. Your hair will give away our position in battle." He stated matter-of-factly as he stared at me impassively with his onyx eyes. What an annoying, waste of life, son of a– "I suggest you leave."

"What are you, pretty boy? A queen or something? I have training, and I'll kick your sorry ass."

"Really?" He plastered a small smirk on his face.

"Really."

"Well then I'll humor you. Choose a type of battle."

"I'm not someone weak you could just 'humor.'" I stated while making air-quotes with my hands, "Pick the challenge."

"Fine, if you wish to be humiliated. I will choose the hardest task for a trainee." _Smirk. _"Archery it is. If you lose, you'll go home. If I lose – which I doubt – I'll give you the highest rank of a civilian."

"Fine."

"Hope you have fun going home." He stated as he turned towards the field.

"Bitch, you did not just go there." I muttered.

"Ho I live there." I heard him mumble back as his small smirk grew wider.

We neared the field, most of the trainees watching us set up while they ate their morning soup. We both had each had longbows with three arrows, while the target was one-hundred meters away from the starting line.

"I'll give you the honor of going first, princess." I said to Sasuke, my voice dripping with snide sarcasm.

"Fine. It'll be your quick loss."

_Whoosh._ Two arrows flew by, both were tens. Now, I was a little nervous. I wasn't your average Joe, but I wasn't like the Green Arrow…

"Teme!" An eccentric blonde yelled in the crowd behind us, causing Sasuke to spazz and mess up the sight on his last arrow.

"You idiot! You made me get a five!" Sasuke yelled back.

"It's not my fault you suck!" Whoever you are, blonde weirdo, you just saved my ass. Thanks a billion.

"You're up Haru." Genma stated as he handed me three arrows.

_Whoosh._ Two tens. Get ready to suck on it princess.

I set up my sight and aimed, a ten was surely in my future. That was, until I heard, "Sakura!"

_Whoosh._

"Aren't the Sakura trees pretty?" a man with a bowl hair-cut with major eyebrows yelled as he held up his thumb in the air. I swear, I'm going to kill him.

"Seriously?" Genma commented. The arrow was on the line between five and six.

"I win!" I exclaimed.

"What? No you don't." Sasuke interjected. "When it lands on a line, you always round down."

"You really are a dumbass. You always round up! Right?" I exclaimed, looking at Genma.

"Don't look at me."

"Haru's right, you always round up." Kakashi amended.

I wish I had something that could have taken an image of Sasuke's face then. His cold, arrogant demeanor was replaced by one of confusion and disbelief. It was a proud moment.

"Congratulations, Captain Haru." Sasuke gritted out.

"Now that we've completely wasted about an hour, we should get onto training. General Sasuke? Why don't you just give them a small briefing?"

General Sasuke? Oh no! That's the Emperor's Son?

**XXX XXX XXX**

**(1)** Reference to Avatar: The Last Airbender! Sokka goes undercover as a fire nation citizen in order to learn the way of the sword.

Sokka: How'd you know I was from the watertribe?

Master: I've been around a long time, besides. Water tribe name. Why not Lee? There are hundreds of Lee's.

SOMETHING LIKE DAT. LOL. c:

**A/N: ** To the best people who like to review~: you get virtual cookies. :D :3

YOSH ; The 8th Stone ; RoflmaoRobot ; JennyPoohMemories ; ANewNameMoreProfound ;

SasuSaku Forever and Ever; Lungs ; chey721

**Review, yes? :D**

**UPDATED 8/10/2013**

**GET READY FOR SOME MORE UPDATES. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

****I know it's been a while since I've updated... Anything really. lol But I'm back ^~^ Let's hope I'm here to stay.

* * *

><p>I retreated to my own tent that night. With a quick speculation, there was a mat and a separation of another room – which I can assume is the bathroom. Day one is was thankfully over, leaving me to hopefully be able to blend in today.<p>

"You might think you're a smart, sly type of guy, getting through here easily as a Captain on your first day. But I'll warn you now, you will not survive training. I've got my eye on you." Sasuke _informed_ me as I stepped out of my tent to appreciate the outdoors. "You are weak."

He quickly stalked away - leaving me to worry about not only his verbal ambush, but now his deceleration of watching me. What have I gotten myself into? Before my mind can be left to muddle on its own, a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"It's a pleasure to meet the guy who showed up my teme." The eccentric blonde stated as reached out for a handshake, "My name is Naruto. Welcome to the Captain's quarters."

"Pleasure to meet you, dude. Guy. Dude-guy." I tried to reply nonchalantly while sheepishly rubbing my arm. He didn't seem to notice.

"Sadly, the other captain here is rather serious like my teme." He motioned to the other tent, "But he takes all his work seriously. He takes everything seriously. That might be because of his past, but that's a story for another time."

"Hopefully I'll get to know him today during training." I replied back.

"Doubt it, he's still off getting supplies – will arrive back in about a week." Naruto wandered off, "Well. Let's go to lunch, I hope they're serving ramen."

* * *

><p>My life sucks ultimate balls.<p>

All I could do was try to even my breathing as I collapsed onto the earth.

A figure neared me, "Che. Not surprised." The infamous voice of Sasuke _the great prince _was heard before he reached to my weights, and carried them before sprinting away.

I bowed my head down in shame as I lay on the ground. WhatwasI thinking? I can't train to be in the military with these _men._ It only dawned upon me now that I held a severe handicap of no training – not even from domestic chores, such as that from a farmer. I am weak.

A nudge on my leg, "Haru, you have to keep going." Naruto? "Teme would do anything to watch you suffer. As much as he's my best friend, I'd rather see him agonize over the day he messed with you." He gave a feral grin.

"You confuse me unbelievably."

"Even I don't understand myself." He continue to grin, "At this rate, you'll have to run to the front and pass Sasuke's lead. Get back to the camps before him."

"Naruto, I am at the back of the line. How fast do you think I can run?"

"I know a shortcut, but I can't take you there since I'm manning the end of the line. You'll have to trust me with these directions." What do I have to lose?

"Let's do this."

* * *

><p>His face was one of fury and disbelief, "Care to explain to me how you got here before me." Sasuke bit out between pants.<p>

"Why does this surprise you?"

"I was far ahead, leaving behind the rest of the pack."

"May you're just not the runner you think you are." His eyes narrowed and darkened. I knew I crossed some type of line there – but I refuse to take back my words.

"Spar with me." Sasuke stated.

"Is that the next training exercise?"

"It is for you – that is until every single person gets back." He commanded, "Let's get to the clearing."

Once situated, all hell broke loose. His attacks were constant and fierce – all I was left to do was block each recurring assault. The pack of other trainees arrived, but Sasuke was relentless. Fending off his over-bearing attacks could only last so long. A strong kick to the face had me tumbling several feet away.

He appeared like a flash in front of me, ready with a punch. Left defenseless, I threw my arms in front of me. It never came.

"Sasuke. That's enough," Kakashi was in front of me with the fist in hand.

The prince stopped and looked down at his hands, panting as he brought himself out of his blind anger. "That's enough of today. Kakashi has the lead." He stalked back to his own tent, leaving the rest of us in a silence.

I was still on the ground, not believing anything that had happened in the span of only ten minutes.

"You're a constant damsel in distress, Haru." Naruto commented as he offered a hand to stand. "I'll bring you to the medic's tent."

My eyes widened in another panic, "No need, Naruto. I'm fine." I let out a tiny wince as I tried to stand on my own.

"You crazy guys with your alpha male complex." He murmured out, "Pray that the rest of the day isn't crazy."

Pray I did.

It was in vain.

* * *

><p><em>Sore. Sore everywhere, <em>was my first reaction to waking up in the morning. However, there was loud shuffling outside, so I quickly rose to the entrance of my tent to peak on what was happening.

"Back so soon Aburame?" _**Aburame?**_

"Why did you have to wake us? I was dreaming of ramen and—"

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke 'nudged' his best friend.

"Urgent news from the capital – the princess of the Lufeng district has been reported missing. The bounty for her is very high, and it is guessed that she is hidden somewhere here in Gaozhou."

"It's too bad none of us know what she looks like."

Damnit! I didn't think they'd be so_ updated_ on news from my district. But that was a problem to be solved for another time. If my suspicion was correct – the other captain Naruto regarded as 'very serious' would be none other than Shino Aburame.

My ex-body guard. He is the one that left a feeling of treachery on the analytical three-man-cell. Shino is no longer my friend, but a defected citizen of Lufeng – a traitor to my country.

I tried to escape my tent in peace to retreat to the breakfast area. And maybe for the forest afterwards.

But life is not that easy.

Shino quickly detected my presence. Our stares snapped to each other, not caring if the others were watching.

It is not that easy to ignore that pang of betrayal in my chest. But I try anyway.

It is not that easy to fool such a clever, keen _enemy_ – but I try anyway as I try to huskily ask in the manliest way I know, "What's with the serious faces?"

It is not that easy to stand proud while there are glares and stares towards me – but I straighten my back and do not hesitate.

This is the end.

A princess surrenders with honor. (2)

"I wasn't informed there was another captain." Shino stated.

"This is Haru. Basically, Sasuke lost a bet." Naruto informed.

Shino had the nerve to smirk, "Welcome aboard Haru."

* * *

><p><strong>(2) <strong>Another Avatar: The Last Airbender quote! Azula surrendering when completely surrounded - episode "Zuko Alone"

**A/N: **Thanks to my reviewers, viewers, and basically anyone who's reading this. :D

I've lost my passion to write for a while, I was really crackish- still am! - but I'm getting out of it slowly.

Very slowly.

LOL. Love you guys~ :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

THE NEXT EPISODE OF **RWBY **COMES OUT TODAY. ASDFGHJKL;'

I am obsessed with Roosterteeth on youtube~ You should go watch Rwby on their channel. :)

This chapter is pretty short, so I might release the other one today.

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the formal welcoming." I bit out to this <em>traitor, <em>snapping my head to look away from him in disgust. Naruto sensed my distaste with a look of curiosity. If Sasuke noticed, he did not seem to take note.

"It is only customary, since I was unaware of you being here." Shino replied back, with a slight hitch in his voice. I am sure he was talking not only about a random person being a captain.

Feeling courageous and holding a gaze with him, I knew he recognized me. So why wasn't he doing anything? The prince is literally right there. I could go right up to one of our own tents that hold dozens of kunai's here and slash it against his neck. Kill him with his own weapon. Or something simpler, poison his tea. Not ever, poison the entire pot of food - the army is done for. So many possibilities._  
><em>

I'm waiting for just a reaction. Anything.

I never got any.

Other than a look of curiosity, Shino did not give off an other emotions. Suspicious of him, I turned towards Naruto and walked off to the breakfest tent, leaving the boys behind.

Sensing the awkward atmosphere that Shino left, I heard Naruto yell from behind, "You see him, let's follow off to breakfast!"

Venturing off and in front of the gang, I could feel the heavy glare of the acclaimed _prince_. This will undoubtedly be a long training.

* * *

><p>Ugh. Training. Not only was I sore from the previous day, but I'm definitely going to get in tomorrow. Thinking back to laps we took going around and up the mountain, I could only sigh in defeat. I lost to a mountain, but now I was feeling used to it.<p>

Groggily lying on my mat, I was ready to fall in the sweet escape of sleep.

Falling asleep. That sounds like the greatest idea right now. It would help if I was not in a camp of enemies that held me on edge at all times. My treacherous mind decided to strike again. Filling my head with thoughts of someone just stepping into my tent and killing me, I stayed awake annoyingly. However, it was until hours into the night that my awakened-state proved useful.

The zipper to my tent opened with a quick _zip _and unveiled the famous _Abarame._

He had the nerve to sit in front of me, and simply stare. No words were muttered at all for many, many, long minutes. Until finally, he gave in, noticing I was not going to speak to this traitor first, "Haru," He stated my name first, with a hesitant glance, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm training, obviously." I stated with a blatant-voice, as if it were evident, "I enlisted in the Gaozhou army. And now I am a captain." I stated with bored eyes, still lying down while staring at the ceiling.

"Do not beat around the bush." Shino quickly replied with a sharp, commanding voice.

"I told you everything you need to know." I sat up from my sleeping-bag, sensing his stubborn-attitude making an appearance.

"What is there that I shouldn't know?" He asked.

"Nothing." I wanted him out of here this instant. _He has no right to demand anything from me._

"What is there to know?" Shino forcefully reiterated as he stood up.

I quickly stood my ground, "I am here to fight a war." _Glare _"Now get out."

"You fight?" He asked amusingly. "I will give you extra training."

"What?" I blanched.

"Every other night, when the moon is up and it is past midnight."

"… Why?"

"Do you agree?"

"Well… Yes, but—"

"Good, I will take my leave."

* * *

><p>"How far did you think you'll get with such weak training." Shino bit out amusingly as I lay on the grass in defeat. Again. His training regime was definitely crazier and more high-strung than that of Sasuke's.<p>

"I beat Sasuke-teme in archery. How bad can I be?" I argued, trying to make a point.

"You nearly won by a fluke."

"Nearly?"

"I know you have keen archery skills. That shows a weakness however."

"How so?" I asked, finally sitting up.

"Do not risk doing things that will give-off who you really are." I lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. Previously, I was only under the assumption that he knew who I really was. But this left it as clear fact that Shino was aware of my actual presence. Yet, he still refused to report me. To kill me.

Thinking back to everything, was this still my Shino? I did not want to venture into what Gaozhou could have changed him into. Assuming the worst, I profiled him to be an arrogant jerk. I laughed inwardly, remembering he was always like this back at home, in Lufeng. Has Shino really changed at all?

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"You need to look underneath the underneath." Shino replied back. I gave him a curious look of question, but he did not continue to explain the saying.

"Why are you really here?" I wondered out loud.

"For reasons I cannot tell you." Shino said. Before a moment of silence, he continued, "It seems that we may be here under the same pretenses."

My eyes widened at that fact. Shino, taking a mission to spy on the inside? My mind continued to pound me with unanswerable questions, but I tried not to dwell on any of them. Simply holding in my feeling of pure glee - that maybe he truly was not the enemy - I straightened my expression before looking towards him.

"Let's continue your training." Shino stated before he got back into a offensive position. Oh great, more training.

Son of a bitch.

* * *

><p>"How has your training with Aburame been going?" Sasuke creeped up behind me as I exited my tent. He had a habit of doing this; maybe he was a pedofile or teamed-up with a pedofile in another life.<p>

I smirked at that thought, imaging the ever stoic prince to pair-up with someone so absurd.

Forcing myself back to reality and the question he just directed towards me, my eyes slightly narrowed, "How do you know about that?"

"Who do you think suggested it?" It seemed as though I was constantly surprised at people. Many people are keeping secrets from me. "Seeing you suffer is what I want, but we can't have a weak captain." Sasuke explained hesitantly.

"Arrogant, ass—"

"You will train with me the nights you are not with him." He commanded, not even inquiring my view on the matter.

"Why?"

"Shino is good at surrounding skills. He's probably been training you by running laps and doing regular exercises to the extreme."

I thought back to the jumping-jack-pushup he tried to make me do. I punched him instead.

"That is not enough. You're building stamina, but not enough for war. You and I shall spar, I'm teaching you how to fight."

Ironic, this boy commands the army that I am going to help destroy. And he is teaching me how to destroy them.

* * *

><p>My grin spread from ear to ear when I passed Sasuke, even when I was holding multiple weights.<p>

I pumped my arm in the air out of triumph, "Ha! Sasuke-teme, go suck my d—"

"Congratulations." He bit out with a small smirk. "Your training is paying off." Thinking back to the extensive training I had to endure these past few weeks, I could not help but adorn myself with a smirk of arrogance. I was a badass. Stamina and fighting came naturally to me.

Surprisingly, Naruto neared – who mans the end of the line – and congratulated me as well. The rest of the squad made it back in good time. Not only my training, but all of us made it here together. Sasuke did well, and he showed it with not a smirk – but an actual smile of triumph,

I couldn't destroy the guilt that surfaced when I saw his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Two updates in ONE DAY. OH YEAH!

~ still waiting for **rwby** ~ :c

**Disclaimer: **Do not own naruto.

* * *

><p>"You should've been there Haru! The look on Sasuke-teme's face, it was to die for!" Naruto exclaimed as he told <em>yet another <em>story of his teme around the campfire.

Kakashi somehow persuaded the prince to give a rest day – no doubt for him to read his _educational _books. Knowing this, Naruto dragged the captain's out to celebrate a break.

"He's such a bitch when it comes to women."

"I can't simply just _sleep around._ I have a reputation."

"A reputation of a stick up your ass—"

"Of royalty."

"Just take one of the cocubines, I have no doubt people in the palace have them."

"I am not like them."

"Of course not," Naruto sighed. "Oh women, I wonder if there's a perfect one out there. Literally every bar I go to, they talk about the princess of Lufeng."

I quickly stiffened, and Shino's eyes snapped to me.

Naruto went on, "I wish I knew what she looked like. There are legends all about her luscious lips and broad hips." Naruto looked over to Sasuke, "Maybe when we kill her father, we'll keep her.

My grin straightened to a fine line.

"I've seen her before." Sasuke muttered.

"What? When?"

"Before the war, a long time ago. We were only in the same room – I doubt she noticed me."

_Before the war?_ Geez, I was only a very young child. I didn't care about my status while I had my family around me.

"So, how is she?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"We were children, dobe." Sasuke dragged out, "But those legends may be true." I had to bite back a blush.

"Maybe I'll claim her all mine." Naruto smiled.

"Not if I get there first," Sasuke whispered low, but I heard it.

"But for now, what non-legendary women have you encountered?" Naruto asked.

"We live in a camp filled with men." Shino stated, I didn't hold back my snort of amusement.

"Non-legendary is not good enough." Sasuke joked.

"Ugh. No wonder you've never been laid before." Naruto swung his arm around his best friend and gave him a pat on the back.

"I was under the assumption that you two were together." Shino murmured against his apple as he looked between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hell no Aburame! As much as I love my dear teme," He attempted to squeeze his cheeks but received a punch, "He isn't exactly my type. Too angsty."

"What is your type then?" I inquired with an amused smirk, "Something with four legs?"

"Haru! I love loyalty, that trade-mark shy school girl."

"So, you become a pedophile around a highschool?" I teased.

Naruto sighed dreamily as he thought back to some distant memory, _a girl. _There was somewhere there, but I didn't want to push it further.

"But there's still one thing Sasuke refuses to ever do: get totally wasted." Naruto interrupted the silence.

"I wouldn't want to put myself in such a compromising situation." Sasuke muttered next to the dobe.

"Really? Party-animal Sasuke doesn't like indulging in a little liquor?" I sarcastically drew out.

"Well, now we know what we can do." Shino muttered.

"Did the almighty Aburame suggest we get crazy wasted?" Naruto yelled out with excietment.

"Damn, we should! Normally, people drink to release stress – perfect!" I added on

"Yeah! Let's break some rules!" Naruto got up and went into the storage unit.** (1)**

"Last I checked, we weren't normal people." Sasuke countered.

"We will be tomorrow! Besides Sasuke, you're the _prince _of this nation. You have your body-guards and all of your gang here!"

"Drink up Sasuke~" Naruto whispered as he claimed a bottle around his lips from behind.

I bursted out in laughter, "Don't choke him!"

When the bottle emptied, Naruto left Sasuke to plop next to him, "That should do it for now."

The rest of the night was filled with swigs of a bottle and laughter.

* * *

><p>"There is an enemy group nearing!" I heard Kakashi yell throughout the camp.<p>

Once in the weapons burrow, I wearily grabbed my bow with matching quiver holding my arrows.

"Just our luck, huh?" Naruto asked as he nursed his hangover while picking up his sword.

Once exiting with Naruto, we went to look for Sasuke – protect the prince. Huh. What irony.

"We are not here to fight!" a voice yelled ontop a horse.

_Oh. Shit._

The odds were definetly not in my favor.

"We are looking for our dear princess. No doubt you know that Sakura, the princess of Lufeng is missing. We have reason to believe she is here." Shikamaru yelled out.

"How do we know you won't turn on us?" Sasuke questioned from behind Kakashi and Genma.

"We'll even drop our weapons." Neji stated, "We want our princess back."

"How did you know we were here?"

"We saw it in the night. Seriously, you're a giant camp in the middle of an open field with lots of fires. Seeing smoke isn't hard to detect." Shikamaru uttered matter-oh-factly.

"Come with me," Shino dragged me with him - looking around at everything in a calculated manner.

Soon enough, he pushed me hard into a pile of mud, "What the fu—"

From behind a tent, "Keep your mouth shut and your eyes squinted." He could've told me he was making cover before roughly shoving me… ugh. "Don't let them recognize anything about you."

"Shino… What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. Out of pure _luck_ he had been inside the closed breakfast tent, looking for ramen.

_Oh shit._

"You're…?! What!?" Naruto yelled out, gaining attention from my soliders.

"Naruto, shut the hell up." I whispered to him, "I'll explain later, just please. Don't say anything."

Naruto quickly shut him mouth and dragged me to his tent.

"I have a secret compartment where I hide my extra ramen. Get in, quick!"

Nearly twenty-minutes later, three people entered the tent. "This is my tent," I heard Naruto's voice.

"Akamaru has been acting rather strange, it's almost like he can't sense her anymore." Kiba wondered.

"Maybe she's getting further, let's leave." Neji quickly analyzed.

_Bark! Bark!_

"Da fuq Akamaru? Is she here?"

_Bark!_ Damn dog, kept barking right where I was hiding.

"Huh, in here?" Akamaru barked louder to affirm the statement.

Neji quickly opened the compartment.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Yes, another Avatar: The Last Airbender quote. Can you tell I like them? xD

They are in Ba Sing Sae, and Toph is finally allowed to break rules - so she destroys half the house. :D

Reviews please? :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

I CAN'T SLEEP AT ALL. ASDFGHJKL;'

so while I was reading this, I was watching Roosterteeth's 'Let's Play: They Ship.'

It may have influenced the violence of this chapter... LOL

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator POV<strong>

"There's nothing here." Neji stated dephlated.

Even with a slight grin growing on Sakura's face for the _convient _secret compartment to the secret compartment, her breath was swallowed in anxiouness.

_Please don't find me. Please don't find me. Please don't find me._

Another voice identfying Shikamaru entered into the conversation, "The river to the north, about four kilometers from here, has the shedding of pink hair. She has been here. However, the location of it was lodged under a rock – she covered her tracks well. We don't show how long ago it has been"

"If our suspicions are correct, she should be here."

"That is if she hadn't faced certain _obstacles_ getting here." The fear of her dying before even getting to the training camp resurfaced, but that thought wasn't one they liked to contemplate.

"Winter is close. We cannot spend much time here." Shikamaru continued, getting right to the point.

The duo exited Naruto's tent and announced their division's departure.

The said dobe breathed out a sigh of relief, but was still sitting in horror at this tremendous news.

_How many times have I… Gosh… I said this, and did that – In front of the legendary PRINCESS? What – why?_

Shino bent down to sit next to him on the ground, "Do not think much of it now."

While Lufeng soldiers proceeded to exit, a Gaozhou warrior commented with a sly frown to his comrade, "Let's hope they didn't steal anything."

There was an immediate response, "Like we would want anything of yours!"

And all hell broke loose.

Again.

**Sakura POV**

Within seconds of the first swing, Shino lead me out of the safety of Naruto's tent. He quickly informed of the argument that transformed into a fight.

Well, that escalated quickly. **(1)**

Leading me to the medic hut, he sat me down on a chair and rubbed gel into my hair.

"Wait ten minutes for this to set. When the time is over, meet Naruto in front of his tent." With that statement, he dissapeared from sight.

**Narrator POV**

"Calm your tits, you barbaric sons of a—" Kiba yelled at his soldiers as he ripped them from the fight.

They had the nerve to glare back, but soon they were launched ten feet away as Kiba threw them across to the rest of their group. Some of their comrades lifted them to their feet, but still quivered in fear at what had happened.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru jumped back onto his horse, not planning to look back at this tent of _enemies._

Sakura plopped down next to Naruto in front of his tent, this time sporting a mane of black hair. However, her pink eyebrows couldn't be ignored.

"Forgive them for the outburst." Neji directed to Sasuke.

"Won't gurantee it." Sasuke looked towards Kakashi who – for once – did not have his orange book out, but instead focused on his katana.

"Don't care enough." Neji started to walk away.

"Che. Hyuugas."

Neji slowled in his tracks, but did not stop. "That's fresh, coming from an Uchiha."

Sasuke jumped into an offensive position, but a hand stopped on his shoulder, "Leave it for a battle for another day."

"I'll put his head on a stake." Sakura shuddered at the thought.

* * *

><p>Unlike days before, we sat and ate in silence.<p>

Something had changed.

A spectrum was between all of them – _a specter._

Later in the day once I was sure there was no one from my country, I had explained to the dobe that I was escaping home in fear. Lufeng was a place of danger and I was running – just a _damsel in distress._

He believed it.

I couldn't help but feel a kernel of saddness. Not only had I lied to him, but I destroyed his original view of me. I was a women, I was _weak _to him. Sigh. It would never be the same as it used to be.

_But I shouldn't get attached._ I had to remind myself several times until someone broke my train of thought.

"The emporer is requesting that we get back to the capital. We shall regroup and relocate." Kakashi informed us.

Naruto stilled while Shino looked over to the both of us.

"We will pack-up tomorrow and do the three-days travel. We will have the usual positioning, so you Captains will be seperated for that time. Do your bonding now, once we get to the capital you'll get to know each other _very well._"

Not knowing what that meant, but not wondering about it now. I continued to eat in silence as Kakashi left.

"So many changes." Sasuke commented, but I am sure he was not directing it completely towards the relocation. If he wanted answers, he would need to ask the questions first. "So distant now." His eyes narrowed to me. "Hair?"

That's the best of a question I'll get from him, "I didn't want to remain a liability, remember?" I thought back to his welcoming.

"Hn."

We continued to sit in silence until Shino, and eventually Sasuke left.

"What happened to us?" I asked Naruto.

"It's different now… You're a girl."

"I always was, that shouldn't change anything."

"I have all the more reason to protect you." Naruto's face remained fearce.

"If this is your way of trying to woo me, don't." I tried to amusingly reply.

"Don't worry _Haru, _it'll work eventually." He winked and elbowed my side.

Please, just let me enjoy my time with you guys.

While I can.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-teme! I've missed you so much." Naruto exclaimed as tackled his friend onto their bed.<p>

Once arrivied in the capital, we were issued into a building with _very _limited rooms for our division – the Capitans all have to share one room.

"Go away." The emo prince shoved off his best friend, "I'm sharing a bed with Haru tonight – I can't risk you molesting me."

Naruto slowly turned to me with a sly smirk – something that looked very, _very, _out of character for him – and gave me a subtle wink.

"Let's head to dinner." Shino instructed.

We ventured off to lunch, passing people I did not recognize as part of our division. A giant dining area labeled _K-3_ signalled this wasn't the only one. Several black-haired – what I can assume _Uchihas_ – were sitting all around, just casually eating dinner.

Another nameless black haired Uchiha – Sauske's older brother, which I assume from him calling out, "Otouto." – got up and signalled for us to join his table containing two other people. One was Genma, the other was random.

"Welcome, my dear little Sasuke's friends." the brother greeted as he ruffled Sasuke's hair when we finally situated ourselves. "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you yet," he looked toward me.

"Haru," I nodded back to him.

"Such emerald eyes you have." The man commented as he studied my face.

I looked down, not making any more eye contact. This man wasn't anything like Sasuke, he was far more dangerous. Sasuke's actions were genuine – this man is wise and cunning, giving a farce. Nothing in the world is more dangerous than sincere ignorance and conscientious stupidity. **(2)**

I am anything but.

"Back so soon?" The man directed towards Sasuke.

"We're being reloacted. The princess' body guards found our camp and searched it for her."

"That's right, she is missing..." He looked towards Shino, "It would be a shame if no one ever found her."

Naruto placed his hand on my knee in wondering.

"Let's be on our way, Shisui, Genma." He motioned for leaving, "See you all in the morning.

Once they departed, "Was it just me, or was that weird?" Naruto had to comment.

"He's always weird." Sasuke slipped out as he drank his water.

* * *

><p>"You guys go back to the room, I need to breathe alone a little." Shino gave a look to me, but left with the rest of them.<p>

I went out to the balcony that was across from the entrance to the dining- finally alone to my thoughts.

Is my dad alive still? After all this time, I didn't have a plan for my original mission. Original? What is different about the mission now? What am I doing now?

I forgot to leave my good-bye letter. And I am associating with the enemy.

I did my people proud, huh?

For once, I leaned against the rail and slid down to the floor. Not holding back, tears slowly escaped and a gasp of trepidation escaped me.

"You shouldn't be so obvious – attracting much attention." Sasuke's brother appeared. He was leaning against the doorframe, staring straight into my eyes.

My pulse rised, "Sorry for the inconvience." I closed my eyes and glanced away – when I looked back, he was gone.

In front of me was a chess piece.

A queen.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**(1)** Is there a need for explanation? xD

**(2) **Martin Luther King Jr. ofc. c:


	8. Chapter 8

YOYOYO. I am supposed to be writing my APUSH DBQ, but y'know. #YOLO LOL. ugh. Thanksgiving coming up soon, thank the lord.

**Disclaimer**: Ha. yeah right, like I own Naruto?

Enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

Thankfully, none of the idiots had asked about my red-eyes and tear-stained face. Naruto threw me a look of wondering, but I just took my clothes and ran into the bathroom to change. A goodnight's sleep was welcome.

"Damn teme, turn your alarm off." I heard as I was slowly waking up, but I didn't fully recognize it.

Time later – not paying attention to the time of day or what was occurring around me – I threw the sheets off and trudged into the bathroom.

Holy shit.

I let out a shriek of surprise as I walked in on Sasuke naked.

Sasuke _naked_.

_Sasuke_ naked.

A good five seconds passed, him looking at me impassively while I just stared back. "Holy mother – Put some clothes on! My innocent eyes!" I blocked my view by putting my hand in front of my eyes.

"You walked in on me in the bathroom." Sasuke simply stated with an, All-Your-Fault look, while he closed the door with a nudge of his foot. "Besides, it's nothing you don't have."

I walked over to our shared bed and simply sat there, thinking. Naruto came snickering to himself, but said nothing. That didn't last long until he burst out into a full, uncontrolled laughter. Shino was sitting behind the bed suiting up – with an damn smirk on that face of his.

"Gee _Haru_. You're getting so much game with teme." Naruto chuckled between words.

I punched him in the face with no regrets.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator POV<strong>

"She is unexpected here," A commanding, dark shadow of a man stated among the many holographs. "Plans must be hastened. Protect the princess at all costs."

"Of course, but what of the rest of the tetra-cell?" A red-headed man questioned. "She is supposedly allied with the very prince of the rival country."

"Aburame is with her." The raven-haired man stated simply to his watch, "That prince happens to be my brother - I know he hasn't got a similar mind as the council."

"It's always the quiet ones that are crazy, un." A blonde commented with a smirk.

"Escape has reached a stalemate for the luckless princess. We must make our presence known to her." The leader stated, hinting at the last part to raven-haired man. A simple nod of confirmation was used as a reply.

Trusting in him, the many silently agreed.

* * *

><p>"Time for a little tourism!" Naruto exclaimed as he dragged Sakura's arm along through the corridors of the building. "I can't wait to get back outside. No offense teme, but even I get sick of seeing your face every day." He stuck his tongue out playfully at the scowling prince.<p>

Sasuke changed to a face of derision_. Bitch everyone loves my face._ But he would never admit that out-right.

"There is a tiny restaurant around here called Ichiraku – it has the best ramen you will ever taste." Naruto emphasized 'the best' with a jubilant smile and motion of a rainbow-shape.

"I do not think you can call it a restaurant per-se." Shino commented.

"Well deal with it." Naruto had a toothy uncharacteristic smirk. "Off to Ichiraku we go?"

"I have to report to the main chamber and council first, to ensure them the safety and updates on the army's progress." Sasuke interrupted.

Naruto silently mused, "No point in leaving you behind, we will go along with you!" he yelled causing Shino and Sakura to share a look of worry.

_Venturing into the very household of your enemies_. _Can this get any worse?_ Sakura thought.

"That would help, considering I have to file information on the new Captain." Sasuke said, but did not voice aloud that he had agreed with Naruto.

_Yup, now it's worse._ Sakura slapped her forehead at the constant use of irony.

Instant panic filled her mind. "Information?" She involuntarily squeaked out the question.

"Date of birth, origin, clan, fingerprints…" Sasuke drew out as he watched the view of naked panic across Sakura's face.

_What the hell is wrong Haru?_ Sasuke thought with a feel of genuine concern.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

The great entrance door to the Gaozhou council. Only a select aristocratic few have been graced with the sight of its magnificent beauty.

_How lucky am I, to be one of the few to grasp its prodigious splendor?_ With that thought I scoffed and nervously tucked on a piece of black hair.

Walking this last stretch with the boys, I felt my heart fall to the bottom pit of my stomach. The council will no doubt be inside, bringing the slow agony of my fateful demise. They are not as merciful as Sasuke. Not as caring as Naruto. Not as loyal as Shino.

I slowed in pace and watched the trio walk ahead.

This is truly the end. Lest a deity have sympathy upon me, and strike me down with lightning.

... It does not even have to be lightning. Bargain with me, please. I can settle with a fallen tree... That happened to plow through the roof of the building to the third floor where I just happen to be standing innocently. There would be more odds of that occurring than my prevailing escape.

Even death by flying cow would be nice.

The headlines will read: Princess of Lufeng - demise by cow!

Please, let a miracle occur –

A strong hand stretched around my body to cover my mouth, muffling all the screams I tried to induce.

Feeling a pressure in my arm, I welcomed the darkness.

* * *

><p>I awoke to a groggy feeling in both my throat and stomach. Feeling a presence, I rolled around the bed to find the Itachi Uchiha sitting peacefully with his eyes closed.<p>

Trying to formulate a quick plan, I scrutinized the room to find windows on all the walls with only one door across from the foot of the bed. All I have to do is slowly walk—

"I find it entertaining that you may even _try _to get away, such foolishness." Itachi drew out in a whisper. "Knowing your breathing patterns is essential."

"Where am I?"

"Clinic office…" My eyes widened. A reply could not be developed in my mind. "… In the underground city of Akatsuki."

* * *

><p>HUEHEUHEUHEUE.<p>

alrighty then.

It was nice to finally get back to fiction writing... If I had to read another chapter in Silas Marner, I will _brutally __**murder **_someone. LOL.

Can you tell I enjoy the book?

Reviews are the joys of the world :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hot damn New Jersey gets unending amounts of snow. I guess I am never leaving the house LOL

**Disclaimer: **lol I do not own

There actually might only be like... 3 or 4 maybe chapters of this left. Huh. I can already feel my heart breaking D:

_**ENJOY!**_ :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

My mind remained blank as Itachi stared at me impassively. He stared in a way that he was expecting something, expecting my reaction. However, there was none. I was rendered blank.

Forcing my line of vision toward the wall, I tried to digest the entirety of his implications. _The Akatsuki._

I was in the _underground_ city of the Akatsuki.

Akatsuki was acknowledged simply as an old legend - a group of strong fighters using their powers in best interest of the world. A tale of hope for a child.

The legend was _real._

"Why am I here?" I inquired.

"We have been watching you," Itachi drew out, "It was in our best interest that we pulled you out at that instance."

"In your best interest," my heart dropped to the lowest pits of my stomach, "What happens now?"

"You will follow me. The others want to meet you." He got up from his perch and motioned for me to follow.

Trees. Green. Rivers. Despite being underground my vision was crowded by the immense foliage. A city underground that lived atop the branches of trees. It brought treehouse-making to an extreme. I could not help but smirk at the thought of a chibi-Itachi playing in a small treehouse. He looked back at my smirk questioningly, but did not inquire further.

The beauty of the underground city was surely surprising. Looking up to the sky to only see more earth anchored the thought that we were underground. Otherwise, I seemed sure we were in an oasis in a forest.

We walked and jumped from branch before reaching the 'ground.' Certain buildings connected to the ground instead of the trees, being carved out of the wood itself. Nearing a large building, undoubtedly the central-hub of this city, Itachi guided me into it. Walking through many corridors, we finally reached the meeting room. Pushing it forward-

"We have been expecting you, Sakura-hime." A man with orange hair sat at the very end of the table on the other side of the room. "My name is Pein."

"She's smaller than I expected, un." A blonde one commented which earned him a smack on the head from the ones sitting on either side of him.

The man on his left, red-headed and tall, got up and walked to me. "My name is Sasori," He offered his hand, "The blonde-idiot is Deidara." He guided me to a seat across from them.

"Kisame." The man on the right introduced but kept his eyes on the papers in front of him.

The man to my left inclined his head and muttered an, "Orochimaru," before turning towards Itachi who sat at my right.

"I apologize for the missing members, however it is not safe for a large amount of us to stay together for periods of time." Pein commented on the empty chairs.

"We have summoned you on the topic of this war. It has escalated throughout the many decades, and it has finally caught our attention."

"And it had not before?" I asked questioningly.

"Surprisingly, no. Previously we had a higher power named Madara to deal with. However, that is finally done and over with. The war is now the utmost importance."

"Madara?"

"Nothing to be worried about now." Itachi commented, but continued to focus on their leader.

"We believe that his war can only be solved when the impetus' of the war are done with." Pein continued.

_What. _"How can you terminate and idea throughout the people?" I questioned.

"You do not have to. The war has been prolonged for long enough. The people are exhausted from the effects of warfare. The citizens from both sides, peace can be achieved. However, at the cost of only two deaths."

"How?"

"Emperor Fugaku has strained the war to the point where there is no clear reasoning of the war. However, he is the commander and with him he still commands a war to occur."

"Who is the other death?"

"His youngest son, Sasuke Uchiha." My eyes widened fractionally, but he was paying keen attention to me. "I know you may feel an attachment, but he also pushes for the war. If Fugaku was to die, Itachi would be in power and stop the war. However, Sasuke has dedicated his entire life to impressing his father with his skills in warfare. The ending of war would not end the opposing forces in the royal family."

"The only way for peace in the royal family is for Itachi to be the only one in the royal family?"

"To put it bluntly, yes."

"Do not forget about my mother." Itachi interrupted, "She also wishes for peace."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"How do you think he joined the Akatsuki? He is such a momma's boy that the moment she said join, he did." Kisame commented with an amused glint. Itachi glared at his partner but nodded in confirmation.

"And I am here because you expect me to kill them off." I concluded.

"Precisely. And you are willing?" Pein peered straight into my soul. Pairs of eyes turned to me, and I could not help the want to simply turn and run away.

But this is the real world. You cannot run away.

"I accept."

* * *

><p>"Where in the hell did you run off to Haru?" Naruto yelled at me as he shook my shoulders.<p>

"As previously stated, I required Haru's presence." Itachi answered back as he handed Sasuke a copy of a fake physical to put in the records. "No need to worry, I have taken care of it."

Sasuke took it, but eyed his brother with question. Itachi saw this and simply walked away from the group.

"I was not previously aware that you were fairly acquainted with the other Uchiha." Shino commented as the group walked to Ichiraku.

"He is friendly enough and I do not see a reason to dislike his presence." I shrugged off his statement and continued to walk.

"Che. Whatever" Sasuke outwardly sighed out and showed a Miriam of emotions running through his eyes. It was hard to determine his thoughts at the moment, since he had cleaned to a blank face immediately after. Yet, it took me a few more seconds to burn into my memory that one clear piercing emotion.

_Jealousy._

"You are going to love this type of ramen!" Naruto went on and ignored the awkward-aura, "It is literally to die for."

To die for.

I felt the vial of poison in the palm of my hand.

_To __**die**__ for._

* * *

><p>I looked to the skies and was meet with the dark truth of a dungeon. A small window, unreachable to me, barricaded me from the rest of the world. I hugged my knees and let out the sobs without restraint.<p>

Was it worth it?


	10. Chapter 10

I am not totally surprised if you all suddenly hate me LOL I left it on a total cliffhanger and I am proud of myself since I have been able to do that almost every chapter. I couldn't leave a chapter innocent... c:

**Disclaimer**: Do not own! :c

I think this might be the longest chapter in the entire story… Yeah.. Sorry but I am in the trying-to-get-it-done-as-soon-as-possible mode. :c

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Flashback - Sakura POV<strong>_

I held the bottle firm in my hands as I looked over the bowls of ramen. The boys ordered their respective meals at the counter and I offered to bring them over. Naruto, of course, grabbed his ramen without question. However, Shino, Sasuke, and mine all sat in front of me. My knuckles turned a faint white, causing me to notice how tightly I was holding it.

I had to remind myself that this was the right course.

A voice in my head that sounded strangely like Itachi kept pressuring me to simply pour the vial without letup.

"It is the most humane way for him to die. Unless, of course, you rather him to die slowly by my sword." His statement from earlier rang in my head, and that was had prompted me to grab the vial out of his hands.

Now I met with my fate here.

My original mission coincided with the Akatsuki. Why did it now seem so hard to follow.

I opened the cap and stealthily poured it into Sasuke's beef ramen, ignoring the guilt that tugged at my heart. The vial was left empty, I wanted him to die quickly and with mercy.

I did not want Sasuke-kun to suffer.

If only we lived in a different time. Or a different place. Oh, how the world would be if we were simply not who we were. But this is reality. Reality is a cold, cold bitch. And she often liked to attack me and destroy the very hope I cherished.

I watched the poison tinge the soup a slightly different color, but I knew Sasuke would not notice. The color change was so very slight that you would only notice if you were making a conscience effort to look for it.

Reassuring myself with a small burst of feigned confidence, I picked up the bowls and ventured to the table.

"Haru! Finally! You took your damn time to get over here with their food." Naruto commented as I neared them with their bowls.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Sasuke inquired, and I could see the clear fact that he cared. He actually cared about me.

How could I have been so stupid? He cared. He cared enough to train me. He cared enough to protect me in the gears of war. His face of pure innocence brought out the naivety of what was about to occur. He was not poisoned by the politics of the war. The eyes are the doorway to the man's soul, and he had nothing to hold back. I could not imagine someone so cruel that would adulterate his mind. I surely would not do that to him.

With that thought I spilled his ramen over the side of the table, feigning clumsiness.

"What the hell Haru?" Naruto exclaimed with noodles halfway into his mouth.

Sasuke eyed me for another few seconds, not even seeming to care about his food. "I'll just go get more." He hesitated before putting a hand on my shoulder and then walking away.

Shino eyed the soup carefully, noticing the tinge of yellow that made it differ from his own beef ramen.

* * *

><p><strong>(Still in flashback)<strong>

Naruto and Sasuke left the room to train, claiming that they'll become crazy due to simply sitting around all day.

The door closed with soft click and Shino pounced with his questioning.

"Why did you attempt poison Sasuke, only to foil your own plans?"

"Why do you think I tried poisoned him?" I scoffed at his accusation, feigning an unbelieving spirit.

Shino would have none of it. "There is no mistaking the tinge of color of his soup—" He continued before I can interrupt, "And I know the smell of the herb used. You thought you could be sly since it does not grow here, it grows back in the castle. Back home."

All I could do was sit and cringe, accepting the fact that Shino knew. I could not hide anything from him. Yet, did I really have anything to hide? A blanket of silence fell upon us.

Shino sighed and sat down across from me on the bed, "What were you trying to accomplish?"

I was not ready to answer that question. It was not that I was trying to prepare an answer, but simply I just did not know. What did I feel? Unable to answer that question to myself, how was I supposed to answer to him?

"I do not know." I muttered.

"Your original mission was to kill him, was it not?" I nodded in silence. "Then why prolong it?"

The tone of his voice showed that he was clearly expecting a certain answer. "You believe peace can be achieved." I answered back to him.

"More than anything else." I questioned his answer with a look, but he continued, "I have worked alongside Sasuke for a while. The boy wears his heart on his sleeve. He is not like Itachi and the rest of his family. He does not hold-back, he finds no reason to. It is clear that Sasuke is not ruined by the principles set by his father and Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru?" My thoughts flew to the snake-man I met in the Akatsuki base.

"It is clear to me that all he wants is to usurp Fugaku. The man has always been obsessed with power, like old Madara Uchiha.

"Who is Madara?"

Shino looked toward me, surprised that Lufeng was so behind on news. "He was an Uchiha with radical ideas. He was believed to be killed off decades ago, only to reemerge several years ago. Madara wanted ultimate immortality, and have the world in the palm of his hands."

My eyes wandered to the window, slowly digesting everything. Orochimaru had_ other intentions _while in the Akatsuki. He was simply spying on the group and their actions toward Madara. I would not be surprised if Madara's life was prolonged simply due to Orochimaru's help.

"Orochimaru and Madara were acquainted with one another. They had the common goal of taking the throne of Gaozhou." I concluded.

"Have you informed anyone else about this?"

"No."

"Tell Itachi. Soon." He looked directly at me, "You can trust that Uchiha. He is… peaceable."

"Alright. However, I feel though he may already know of this news himself." He looked and kept eye contact with me, "Itachi is very wise, he can see through any guise. He is aware of my position already – without asking. Undoubtedly, he is already spying on Orochimaru."

"Wait. How does he know about you?"

"Because he was suspicious about you. Nothing can hide those strong emerald eyes." Shino made sure not to stagger, hinting that that gave me away. "Without hesitation he questioned my background and your's as well. He was able to see through my lies instantly - there was simply no explanation to why you and your emerald eyes were here."

"So he knew… All along."

"Itachi is a wise one. And he is weary of Orochimaru."

"This does not make any sense—"

The door slammed open, revealing an alarmed Naruto and Sasuke. "Come! Hurry!" Sasuke yelled, but very nearly screamed.

I grabbed a couple kunai and ran out the door in this panicked rush. "Naruto, what happened?"

"Fugaku. He just… died."

* * *

><p>"It is clear to us that he has been poisoned." The doctor informed the remaining royal family. They stood around the body while the rest of us hung around the walls.<p>

"From our autopsy we can see that the poison was directed to clog his bloodstream. With circulation slowly, his heart slowed to an eventual stop. Even if he has recognized the poison immediately after consuming it, it would have already been too late.

The poison given to Fugaku was the exact one assigned to me to kill Sasuke. The same effects, and the same time. _Interesting._

The only sounds piercing the silence was Mikoto's sobbing as she clung to her older son. _It was all fake. She wanted him to die._ I could not help but look away from the farce they gave off. I barely knew the women, but knowing she was lying to her innocent youngest son was enough to make me look away. Look away in disgust.

Ugh. What the hell am I thinking?

The scene before me was a wife mourning the loss of dear husband. She mourns with hers sons by her side. She mourns the death of the enemy. One down, which is all I _should_ be thinking.

It was anything but.

I was disgusted from Mikoto, lying to everyone here - lying to her entire country. Why? Because I expected more from the royal family. This woman raised Sasuke, everything about her was reflected in her son. Yet, they were so different in ways that he could not imagine. A voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"This is a very unfortunate event, especially during war." The sly voice of Orochimaru entered the room. Looks were shared around the room. "However, the war must go on."

"No. People die everyday in this war, it has only recently touched me." Sasuke voiced up, surprising everyone, "This needs to stop."

Orochimaru scoffed, "Surrender? Uchiha's never—"

"Peace." Sasuke bit out, "No more deaths." Itachi looked to me, questioning Sasuke's sudden change in attitude. "Through war I wanted father to accept me. It turns out he was just as corrupted as this war."

Sasuke motioned for us to leave the room with him, obviously done with this conversation. If he wanted peace, I would not dare go against him. My heart swelled at the thought of everyone surviving. But the snake-man brought back reality.

"You cannot stop corruption with peace. There will always be someone trying to tear you down." Orochimaru continued as we neared the door. "Isn't that right, Haru?" He enunciated every syllable, drawing out 'my name.'

My eyes widened and met with Naruto's for an brief instant, before one of Orochimaru's men tried to take hold of me. 'Tried' being the word here.

Thankful that I picked up the kunai before leaving our team's room, I disabled the solider by relieving him of his arm. Not like he needed it anyway… Smirking at the solider who beckoned for more, yelp of surprise was ripped from my throat as Orochimaru tugged at my hair. He held me by the hair and inspected me like an experiment. His sly grin never left his accursed face. I wanted nothing more than to torture him back.

"Pink hair with emerald eyes. Not very common here is it, Princess of Lufeng?" Orochimaru threw me to the ground as he asked.

Sasuke held a confused face before looking directly at me. His face was questioning the truth, wondering could it possibly be true. But I also wore my heart on my sleeve. My look of fear and surprise gave away my position. There was no lying to Sasuke when it came to actual emotions - not anymore anyway. That was what made me weak. I was falling for Sasuke.

"She poisoned and _murdered_ your father. It was not before long she murdered you." Orochimaru stated.

Sasuke gave one more look of despair, then left with Naruto trailing behind him hesitantly.

I had the pleasure of corrupting him.

Amazing.

"Send her to the dungeons. I do not want to see her pitiful face."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Present<strong>_

**Sasuke POV**

"Teme listen to me alright!" He shoved me against the door-frame, "I knew she was the princess before anyone else did."

My eyes widened, my friend is a traitor as well?

Proving he really was my best friend and knowing my train of thought, he nodded a 'no,' and continued, "Sakura told me her story in confidence. She is only living her in refuge – the people back in her home torture and abuse her. She could not stay there, so I promised her asylum here. Please Sasuke – " I looked towards him, surprised at his seriousness, "If you have anyone to blame, blame me."

"Why would I do that?"

"She stayed here because I promised her safety. We did not mean for it to get this tangled. And there was no way in hell that she killed your father. Both of us know that for sure. Where could she have gotten the poison? When could she have gone to poison the food?"

I voiced those same questions moments before. Now it was clear I had to find her. _Protect her._

"I promised her safety. Please do not abuse her here. That would be breaking my promise of a lifetime." Naruto pleaded, but sighed when I refused to reply.

She was only seeking refuge. How come she did not confide in me? Did she not trust me enough? I outwardly winced, thinking she had clear reason not to trust me. I was the son of the emperor who was trying to kill her father.

Abusive or not, it was still her father. The saying goes, You cannot choose your family. However, you still love them despite.

Sakura had to face deep desperation to the point of venturing into enemy lines, right underneath the enemy's nose, to find safety. A place of safe refuge was all she desired, with the pure coincidence that she was the Princess of Lufeng. Naruto interrupted my thought process before I can ponder further.

"Sasuke, just think for once. Think first before you act. Alright. Let's assume Sakura was actually here purely to murder. Think of all the possible opportunities given to her where she could have already murdered you. Murdered me."

I thought back to the camp, her first officer – Neji, was within my camp. She could have trusted in him and attacked my own army head on. She knew the soldiers and their weakness. Hell, we were still hungover from the night before.

She could have killed me with ease.

Of course she would not confide in me. It was in her best interest that she did not.

With that I got up and wanted to see her immediately.

"Teme—"

"I will go to her, and offer the promised refuge." That shut up Naruto as I left the room.

I could only cringe and sigh, thinking back to how I handled myself at the news of the princess. She had the absolute right to hate me with ferocity now. Jumping to conclusions cost her a trip to the dungeons. My assuming cost her her safety.

Walking down the spiraling stairs, I heard her soft sobs before actually seeing the princess.

Shino and Itachi stood outside the bars, watching the princess whose arms were wrapped around her knees on the floor.

"I was on my way out." Shino muttered as he passed me to return back up the winding stairs.

I shot a look to Itachi, to which he replied, "I was not on my way out."

Seething with jealousy, I turned to the Princess. Of course Itachi would be here. My damsel was in distress and he would like nothing better than to snatch her away from me.

Wait. Where the hell did this come from.

"Sakura is being discharged from this dungeon as soon as possible. I, along with mother, have clear evidence that it was Orochimaru who murdered our father."

What.


	11. Chapter 11

Guys, this all to my fellow New Jersey & New York viewers - **Stay safe!** Both areas were declared to be in a state of emergency last night, 10-14 inches of snow all of today and into tomorrow. Guys, stay safe. Oddly enough, none of my classes were canceled today. But, I choose not to be dumbass and I totally just did not go to school. Anyone else so sick of the snow? My area averages three snowfalls a week that are greater than two inches. I hate this. grrrr.

~ sdfghjkl this story is surely coming to an end. I just finished the remaining chapters - about 2, & maybe an epilogue - after I finished chapter 10. I've had enough of Naruto stories for a while actually lol. The new Sonic Boom has me a little intrigued, & I might write a little about the new Amy Rose. Just maybe. I might have secretly wrote something already actually, but shush. Don't tell anyone. c:

**Disclaimer**, do not own.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

Itachi explained, "Orochimaru was seen coming back suspiciously late several nights ago. His armor obviously burned in several places by a skilled fire-archer." Itachi moved his eye contact from me to Sasuke, "Our spies in Lufeng later informed me that a certain Shikamaru Nara, one of the princess' private guards, faced battle with Orochimaru. Meaning, he was purposely deep within the walls of Lufeng."

"What does this have to deal with anything?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"The ingredients of the poison that effectively killed our father only grow within the walls of the Lufeng castle. None of our spies dare venture that far into enemy lands. Orochimaru is the only one capable of having these ingredients." Itachi explained.

"I do not believe this. I would rather her," Sasuke pointed to me, "kill my father than have my uncle murder his own brother." He sighed out exasperated.

Itachi kept hard eye-contact with his brother and continued, "It is the truth. Mother has evidence of Orochimaru's whereabouts during the poisoning—"

Sasuke interrupted, "Why is everyone turning on each other? Even mother is in on this…" Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized something, "You have known about Orochimaru's treachery for a while now."

Itachi could only nod in a agreement. Sasuke continued, "And you, of course, choose to leave me out of the loop." He concluded and stood with his head hung low.

As if realizing something, Sasuke snapped his head up, "I do not believe this in any way." He drew out his sword with that statement.

Itachi did not seemed surprised, "You talk of peace and question treachery. Yet, you raise the sword I bestowed upon you, towards your own brother." Itachi stated.

"Do not try to turn this around to make me look like the bad guy," Sasuke held a pained expression until he turned to me. "The only clear traitor lies on the other side of these bars."

We held glares, obvious that I did not want to back down. My spit-fire decision wavered under his gaze. Sasuke just had all his trust betrayed. My glare faltered until I felt myself look away under the pressure of those onyx eyes. I would rather him think I was a traitor than continue to adulterate his view of his family. My gaze was replaced with only a sad face of guilt. His glare softened to stare of curiosity, no doubt wondering why I gave up so easily.

Sasuke bit his lip in question, and raised his voice to say in a more comforting manner, "I am sorry for that accusation. You are not a traitor. I understand the want for protectio—"

A blast sounded from above and cut off his sentence before he could continue. "Damn Lufeng soldiers are invading! They want to take back their princess!" The guard of the dungeon yelled from the top of the stairs.

"I do not trust you." Sasuke looked towards Itachi.

"Then deal with it." Itachi brushed him off, his thoughts preoccupied with formulating a plan at this attack, "Protect the princess at all costs. We hold her here under the pretense that she is a hostage, it was only a matter of time this would happen." Itachi ran up the stairs.

The dungeon door closed with a bang, and the piercing guilt compelled me to talk to him. "Sasuke, I am sorry for deceiving you."

"Your apologies are not needed." _Why won't he look at me?_ "I wanted to explain, however was interrupted. Naruto informed me the reason why you were here… Seeking refuge." I inwardly cringed, seeing the web of lies extending more and more. However, that is what he believed, and this is what I will stick with for now.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." We shared another moment of eye contact, this time of genuine interest of one another. Sasuke slowly made his way toward me. Once within distance of the bars, he cut through them like they were nothing.

The way he moved his sword was as if it was an extension of his own arm. Being away from training stopped me from seeing his battle-tactics. Previously, I was innocent to a half-naked Sasuke – my only thoughts being to training harder to kick that bastard's ass. Now, a half-naked, sweating Sasuke only issued a red blush to start from neck to cheeks. When did my view of his change? The cold, stoic prince turned into a caring, _hot_ prince. I cringed, but made sure to look away before he came near and observed my reaction.

Once close, Sasuke extended his hand toward me. "I will fulfill Naruto's promise of a lifetime, and protect you."

I took his hand hesitantly and hopped over the remains of the bars. Once by him, he pulled and held his arm protectively over my waist.

Finally taking note of our close proximity, my eyes rebelled against and dropped down to his lips. _How would they feel against mine?_ Despite his calloused hands and rough personality, Sasuke's lips looked soft. _Silky._ Like they would fit perfectly against mine.

Snapping out of my thoughts I looked back up to make eye contact, he undoubtedly saw where my focus was previously. He gave the lightest smirk and simply leaned his chin against my forehead.

"Maybe another time. Let us get you to safety." Without another second to hesitate, Sasuke lifted me into his arms, bridal-style, "We will find Orochimaru at once to join him."

"What?" I yelled, "But Itachi made it clear that he is a traitor."

"I do not trust my brother. I have always been suspicious of him, and you should be also. I know Itachi." He snarled possessively, and silenced any opposing reasoning that I would bring up.

Sasuke is incredibly stubborn, but I did not take him so_ foolish_ to join sides with the obvious enemy. Trust was an obvious problem within the Uchiha's, I noted inwardly to tread lightly on the touchy subject.

Once up the stairs, Sasuke softly dropped me down back to my own two feet on the ground. I knew where Orochimaru was, but I also knew where Itachi should be. Without a second thought, I ran towards the room that the Captains used to share. Itachi would look for Shino, he needed more backing.

Sasuke yelled for me to come back, only to chase after me – I refuse to give up so easily. Like a cat closing in on a mouse, he caught up with ease and pounced, grabbing me and hoisting me over the shoulder.

"Sakura!" Neji exclaimed as he sliced through another solider, seeing me from the distance.

I stilled in Sasuke's arms, this was not going to end well.

This gained the attention of Shikamaru not too far away. He readied his own sword for battle. But it was evident to everyone. Sasuke was cornered. Neji slowly drew out his sword in a want of angry-revenge, until I squeezed-through his arms and ran in between.

"Stop! I am here," I held my hands up in defense. "You got what you wanted. Let's go." I looked from Neji to Shikamaru.

"He is the _enemy _Sakura, or have you forgotten?" Neji exclaimed, "I am ready to kill him using whatever means necessary." He once again readied his sword.

"I am _not the enemy_, or have you forgotten. How would people react if they knew the first officer killed his commanding princess?" Neji faltered with a cringe, still angry.

I grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and pushed him in a direction away from here, "Go!"

Sasuke looked between the Lufeng men, with an obvious angry and _possessive_ hold on me. Moving my chin so I can properly face him, "I will be okay." I stated to him with a comforting voice. With a nervous glance, Sasuke ran towards the chamber room.

"What the hell was that Sakura? We were this close from ending the war." Neji commented, losing his regular cool. "You are the center of all problems in the world, can you believe that?" Neji exclaimed before running a hand through his hair.

Without noticing, Shikamaru crept behind me.. and with him came darkness.

**- xXx- **

"Shikamaru, explain to me why the hell am I bound to a poll?"

"I had to knock you out and force you here, to ensure you would not flee back to lover-boy." Shikamaru commented back, outlining the curve of the tent with his finger.

"What makes you think he will hurt me?" I ignored the comment of _lover-boy_.

"Because he has sided with Orochimaru." Shikamaru informed.

_He really is that foolish._

I blanched at the thought of him fighting alongside that snake-monster, "That's not the Sasuke I know."

"Then I guess you did not know him very well."

"Itachi and the rest? Shino and Naruto, where are they?"

"The royal family has scattered, I am unaware of their whereabouts. Shino… I believe he is being held captive in the throne room. Naruto, well you should have seen Neji's face when he saw Naruto."

"He almost beat me half-to-death." Naruto's voice filled the tent and I was brought to attention to him and Neji entering the tent.

My face obviously showed my question. My eyes slowly glanced in-between the two, not believing they knew each other prior to the war, "I was engaged to Neji's cousin – Hinata-chan. Sweet, sweet Hinata-chan – so adorable and so—"

"Get to the point, Naruto." Neji rubbed his temples in impatience.

"Right, sorry. My parents were killed in the heat of war. Minato, my father, saved my village from an impending battle. My entire hometown was supposed to be casualties of one battlefront. A general on the Gaozhou side decided to kill all the citizens. Minato found out and warned everyone to scatter. In exchange, my father was willing to have his family stay behind when the general came – taking responsibility."

"His father saved three hundred people. But the general…"

"The general killed them and found me in my room, a sad looking sixteen-year-old. The general ordered Shisui to kill me, and he said he did. But he just took me under his care, back in the capitol. I am basically an Uchiha," Naruto admitted with obvious regret in his voice. "Being the enemy is obviously a reason to drop the engagement." His voice slowed to a silence.

I took in his actual background, seeing the pain Naruto went through. I could never fully understand, but that does not mean I will not try. Wishing to offer my friend comfort, but seeing I was still shackled, Shikamaru took the hint and unfastened me.

I offered Naruto a silent hug,_ There is only so much I can do._

My eyes trailed from the floor back to Naruto's face, nervous about how I should bring up my actual reasons to being here, "Now you know—"

Naruto interrupted, "That you were supposed to kill me, kill Sasuke, kill everyone." He did not drop eye contact, "But you did not. You showed me that peace can be achieved."

"Peace, blah blah. But first we must get back to Lufeng and get more soldiers for the impending fight." Shikamaru commented, "War is so troublesome."

I replied quickly, "Wait, by the time we get back here there will be no time. Orochimaru will kill Sasuke at first chance. No one is safe here."

"Sakura, there is no room for discussion. It is basically suicide if we charge in alone."

_We will not be alone._ I shared a look with Naruto and nodded, he understood. I pretended to drop the subject and followed them to breakfast.

**- xXx- **

"Tell me about Uchiha, Madara." I cut towards Naruto over breakfast.

Naruto looked surprised at my sudden cutting-edge question, "What is there to know? He was a power-crazed freak who had the ability to live throughout decades." he explained as he _slurped _his ramen.

"Why was he such a formidable foe, if he was just power-crazed?" I questioned.

"Madara was not really a person to fight.. More like a force to avoid and hopefully get rid of, like a virus." Naruto put down his ramen to continue, "He had the ability of just taking over people's bodies, using them as his own vessels."

"What? Where did he get that ability?"

"It is rumored that he has an orb of power, where he stores it. But that just does not make sense, with each body how does the power source even recognize him?" Naruto pondered for a moment, "Abilities and stuff, its not something to just explain. Maybe for another time Sakura-chan."

"But-"

"It does not matter now, he is done." Naruto cut off, clear he was done talking about this. "Listen, you are safe now and that is all that matters, "Naruto comforted at the end, patting my shoulder in hopes of extinguishing my obvious worries.

Oh how naïve.

I dropped the subject again and continued to eat my ramen, changing the subject to happier thoughts.

**- xXx -**

"You think you can escape again?" Shikamaru commented, sitting guard outside the tent that I just recently escaped from.

Weary this time, Shikamaru stood ready to fight me. Until, Naruto came from thin air and held him in place. "Go Sakura-chan! Go save that damsel Sasuke-teme!"

Sadly that awakened Neji from his slumber, startling me from my trance and running in the direction of the entrance to the Akatsuki.

With Neji hot on my trail, I had to use my knowledge of the land to my advantage. Remembering a small patch of Sakura-trees that I sat under with Sasuke, I headed there are slowed to a silent jump. Blending into the background of cherry trees, I heard Neji whiz past my hiding spot in a rush. I held my breath until sure I had lost him.

Dropping down and entering _Akatsuki_, I ran without letup to where I had last seen Pein – the meeting room. However, it was not a quick jog from the entrance to main building. Also with the fact that I was only in the city once. My memories of the paths were faded, and it took a good time to find the building itself.

Running my way up the winding stairs I crashed into an amused Sasori, "Sweetheart, you are too late. The others have already left to… _take care _of Sasuke and Orochimaru."

"When? Why?"

"Calm darling. Only about a few minutes ago, actually. Itachi ran here saying the situation had escalated beyond the control of his and yours. Some of the Akatsuki, Pein, Kisame, and the Uchiha left to take control."

"What is all this control about?"

"Orochimaru controls Gaozhou right now. Sasuke may be the one sitting on the throne, but it is the corrupt snake who knows what he is doing." He assessed my reaction, "In other words, they will terminate both of them."

My shocked face did not go unnoticed by Sasori, "You may catch up to them if you pushed beyond your boundary." I gave him a nod before heading in that direction.

Sasuke will not die.

Over my dead body.


	12. Chapter 12

omfg I need a serious rant. In NJ we got about a foot and a half feet of snow, alright. & now we're suppoused to see light flurries all-day tomorrow. What the fuck Mother Nature. You are a serious bitch. Trees be fallin'. People be gettin' into accidents. Its time to put an end to this maddness. (2/14/14)

**Disclaimer**

_enjoy~_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

Getting Sasori to properly show me the quickest way out of Akatsuki, I did not even think of hesitating to a stop. Sasuke will live. After rescuing my damsel in distress, I will pound Itachi's _stupidstupidstupid_ face - I now deem him the queen of rash decisions.

Itachi believed only death was the solution here, but I could handle this. I knew I could handle this. It was obvious that Sasuke would be easy to persuade for peace. Before the interruption before, Sasuke had already voiced-up on settling the end of this war. If not, the combined efforts of Itachi and Mikoto held enough information to have Orochimaru exiled forever. Loose ends would be tied. In truth, there was not a lot left to handle. Unless…

They were hiding something from me.

Realizing this gave me all the more reason to run even faster. Of course, there had to be something missing. Something that would cause anyone to hesitate in war - a bigger quest for power. Running non-stop at my top speed, it would take me a good thirty minutes to finally reach the chamber. Before the chamber there will be no doubt a chain of guards protecting their precious snake-man. My mind cringed at the thought of killing, but it must be done.

Reality 3, Sakura -5.

Seriously, how was I losing to reality this bad?

The forest biome changed back to the city-scape, the background changing to the luxurious buildings of the capital of Gaozhou. Taking the easy way out, I ran quickly along a wall and with jump, I latched onto the roof of a building. Steadying myself and pulling up onto the roof, I spotted the enormous chamber of the capitol. I roof-hopped in that direction.

Stopping to a halt when the buildings ran out, I spotted a good ten to fifteen guards guarding the furthest gate to the capitol building. Thankfully, thanks to sheer, pure _luck, _I heard a mob of giggling.

"Aren't you a sexy guard?" Concubines. Ugly Concubines.

Dropping down to the earth and entering a store, I looked for kimonos to take. Stealing was not in my nature, but the state of the world literally depended on it. Taking a sultry red-looking one, revealing to be a concubine but enough to hide hidden weapons – I left out the back door.

Still in my captain's uniform, it took a second to throw it off and another to throw the kimono on. In a rushed frenzy my hair fell out of my lazy bun and I simply rushed to the mob of concubines.

Once in, I feigned a giggle and had to resist the urge of suicidal thoughts. Now is not that time for self-loathing, there is plenty of time for that later. Seeing the main leader guarding the gate, I rustled up every sultry-bone in my body and slurred out, "Why don't you show me your _long sword_ in private." I said suggestively, which he took the bait easily.

Leading me by the arm onto the inside of the gate, where we were safely alone for my pleasure. Once away, he admired my lean legs to which I smirked, "See something you like?" My smile turned into a frown, "Too bad."

The hidden knife sliced cleanly through his arm. _No casualties. _I had to keep reminding myself.

I simply ran across the field, leaving the impaired guard to his own doing. I noticed a lack of guards once nearing the capitol building. Oddly enough, there was only one guarding the main entrance door. Jumping onto the pipes and climbing onto the roof – I evaded that confrontation easily.

However, there was a great opening on the roof leading right into the chamber room. Hesitantly looking over the edge into the room, it was just as I thought.

Two unconscious men, Shino and Neji, were held captive against a wall. Shino taken immediately after my capture, no doubt. Neji's capture was still in question, he was safe last I saw him. Rather, last I heard him trying to find me. I thought, trying to think like Neji. Running away presumably to free Sasuke, he assumed I would head to the chamber. Neji was right, but a little to early.

Pein kept his sword at Orochimaru's throat, poised to kill him in front of everyone. _Why was he hesitating?_

"Where is Madara's orb?" I heard Pein ask from this great distance.

"Like I would tell the likess of you." Orochimaru hissed out his _S's. _Pein increased the pressure of his sword, and a small grunt of displeasure escaped the snake-man. "If you think pain would scare me, you have severely underestimated."

"Do you not fear death?" Pein asked.

"You will not kill me. Despite your stubbornness, you need me." Orochimaru replied with a smirk.

"We can kill you and simply find the orb by ourselves." Itachi explained from his corner, guarding an unconscious Sasuke.

"By then it will be too late. Our minions are loyal. You will never find it." Orochimaru let out a laugh, showing a side of a person I have never experienced seeing before. "The power is all ours, for us to carry out."

"Then let's kill Sasuke," Pein stated, causing me to grip the edge with a firm distaste.

"Who says it will be that easy? Kill him and you will never find out." Orochimaru protected Sasuke, _curious. _"Sasuke can achieve power. Just like how I am achieving ultimate power."

"If power is all you seek, why help Madara?"

"Because Madara is the source of all power, and I will be him." Orochimaru said lazily, not hinting at anything.

That sentence triggered some type of warning in my mind. _He wants to be all-powerful._ Itachi told me that Orochimaru kept in contact with Madara as a spy. Yet, Orochimaru spoke of Madara as if he was still living…

Orochimaru wants to be the ultimate life-form.

Orochimaru wants to be Madara.

Madara, who has the ability to take over people's bodies and use them simply as puppets.

It is too late. Orochimaru is Madara.

My eyes widened and I wanted nothing more to warn Itachi, to warn everyone of the danger they were in.

I got up in a rush and heard a slight _crack_ where I was crouched on the roof. A circled-outline slowly formed around me, and before I could get up the roof collapsed underneath me. With a not-so-royal_ thud,_ I appeared before the scene with all surprised faces around me.

_Orochimaru_, or whoever this man really was, eyed me curiously before I stood, "This is not Orochimaru, this is Madara. Madara Uchiha."

Itachi eyed me in questioning, however directed to my statement and not the fact that I lay before them, "Care to explain?" Pein humored my statement.

"It is clear that Madara can transfer between bodies. Orochimaru basically stated he wanted to become the ultimate life-form himself, meaning he would be willing to give his own body up to Madara to achieve this. Madara would not die out so easily, he is a moving force – one you cannot just eliminate." I explained.

Itachi nodded at my logic. Pein continued, "That would explain how Orochimaru had Madara's sword." My eyes wandered to the sword thrown over Kisame's shoulder, one that obviously not was his – too small and too ornate.

Orochimaru seethed at their logic, unable to counter the argument. His sudden panic, so subtle and almost unnoticeable, however evident gave way to truth. _He is Madara. _He slight widening of his eyes, paired with a slight tilt of anger showed he was out-witted, the logic ruled in my favor.

Pein noted the truth, but gripped the sword until it drew blood on Orochimaru's throat, "However that does not explain where the orb is."

"The orb must be his life force." Itachi put the pieces together, "Madara is claims to be the ultimate life force. Madara also claims that the orb is the source of power."

"The orb is within himself?" Pein questioned with a moment of silence.

I sat, wondering what could possibly happen now. Madara was force to be reckoned with, but he was only a _force. _Pain will not persuade him to stop. Peace surely cannot be achieved with him here. How do you stop a moving force? It is like trying to stop gravity.

A cry of pure pain and pure agony was ripped from Orochimaru's throat as Pein drew his sword straight into his stomach. Lifting the sword, Pein ripped straight up towards his jugular. A deep incision literally had Orochimaru cut in half, but _alive_ while this was happening.

"There. A seal is written clearly upon his stomach. Itachi," Pein directed, "Release the seal and ready an empty scroll." Itachi rose and walked up to the leader, his hands forming certain symbols.

Kisame took me out of my gazing stupor and turned me around. As added protection, he made sure to stand tall and shield my body behind his tall stature, "You would not want to see this." He muttered.

Several shouts of pure grief and _pain_, shot through the silence. I was curious at what was happening, but _not_ curious enough to mentally scar myself for the rest of my life. Relying on my trust on these Akatsuki, I closed my eyes and tried to tune out the piercing screams of Orochimaru.

The Akatsuki carried out the dirty work of peace, that much was made aware to me. However, my mind could not picture Sasuke possibly working like this one day. Mikoto obviously pushed Itachi into being a peacemaker. However, Sasuke was too pure, _too innocent_ to carry out a life like this.

I was not too innocent to live a life of a farce. That much was also obvious.

"It is safe now." Kisame's rough voice informed me, causing me to immediately turn around.

Itachi handed Pein an opened scroll, once blank now sported the kanji, **死神**– Shinigami, the God of Death. Pein examined the scroll in his hands now, with a small smile.

"How did you get that? What is that?" I questioned Itachi while continuing to eye the scroll.

"That is Madara." He answered flatly, "He has been sealed inside the scroll." Sensing my questioning glance, he shot me a look – I will never know.

"The hard part is over," Pein commanded, "Next to take care of Sasuke."

My eyes widened and before I could protest, "I will take care of him." Itachi stated.

The words escaped my mouth and I could no longer find the ability to fight him with speech. Action. I had to act now or live forever with regret. I tried to rush to Itachi but Kisame, seeing this, grabbed my right arm to hold me in place. The worry spreading from my heart was turning into the beginnings of panic.

Itachi was already holding the newly awakened Sasuke by the hair. Sasuke still held a limp position, not fighting the oncoming death. Poised to kill him, I just had to act.

Knowing there was not any other course of action, I kicked Kisame in a place no man_ should ever be kicked. _He immediately fell to the floor and shouted along the lines of_,_ "Crazy bitch." But there was no time to acknowledge that.

Raising my own knife to my throat, aware that my panicked state already drew blood, I shouted, "Kill him and I will not hesitate to kill myself."

Itachi took my bluff, _or was it really a bluff?_ And simply continued to hold Sasuke by the roots of his hair. Sasuke, now fully awake, looked at the situation in horror.

"You want peace, but you will cut through your brother with ease?" I questioned, to which Itachi scoffed.

"A single death that will pay for thousands of lives." Itachi explained

"You will never truly have peace. It will simply be brother killing brother. A loved one killing another loved one." I begged.

My pleading eyes surely made eye contact with everyone conscious in the room. No one can resist the look of grief that my jade eyes could provide. Snapping my eyes to Pein, and keeping a firm grip on my knife, I could gaze at him a look of desperation. This really was no bluff.

"Drop him, Itachi." Pein commanded, "Time to truly end this war."

Itachi unceremoniously dropped Sasuke back onto his lazed position of the floor. Pein nodded at him and quickly started a fire by simply making signals with his hands, the same way Itachi was doing earlier. A great fire roared in the center of the room. I felt the warmth of the blazing fire from my place along the wall, far away but able to burned. _So incredibly curious._

The scroll in Pein's hand felt a demise by fire. While only an inanimate object, you could not help but hear a faint screaming coming from the scroll before it burned up in the great fire.

There is more than meets the eye.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry that this took so long but I said before in a different story that my computer fully crashed. Documents gone and all. I'm just angry because this definitely won't be as good as the first time that I wrote it.

and the fact that I have to write this in the Philippines on an iPad doesn't help.

Buuuuuuuut. I hope you enjoy this very last chapter! :)

* * *

><p>With a final signature, Sakura signed the scroll approvingly. Itachi, as the heir, took over the Gaozhou district. The scroll determined to forgo their tyrannical government, and instead the two countries united under one central government - ruled by a council made of three from each district.<p>

With the lifting of her pen, she looked up to the crowd standing amongst her. The scroll was then given to Itachi, where he would unite the two kingdoms with his signature.

With a small _genuine _smile, Itachi finished and offered the other side of the scroll for Sakura to hold. Together, they lifted said object high above their heads for the crowd to look upon.

Looking to her left and right, Shino and the rest stood proud with medals adorning them. Black cloaks fashioned with red clouds were seen far away into the background.

To say that the kingdoms were at peace now would be both right and wrong. Lufeng believed them to be cruel. Gaozhou believed them to useless. Nevertheless, the war is over. The immediate problems extinguished.

Now what.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

To say that life returned to normal after the war would be a lie, since being a leader was not Sakura's forte. My life recently consisted of training and readying for war - that was my normal.

Listening to problem after problem often causes one's heart to be heavy with despair. There was always one constant problem, many could not get along with those from the other kingdom.

There was always a limiting factor. Lufeng citizens complained over the other's military, saying it was no longer useful. Unless, of course, the war was not over to them. Gaozhou claimed for it to be always necessary, just as precaution. A large kingdom must be ready at all costs, otherwise it is not ready to be a world power.

That was only one common complaint.

I could hold my head in my hands and sigh at the thought of more conflicts.

My arc with Sasuke was never able to fully finish. The remnants of _something_ were all that was left. No promises. No love declarations. Just pure attraction pulling us together, yet never fully. And it seemed we would never get the chance.

A knock at the door forced me out of my thoughts.

"You look offly stressed for someone who just ended a war." Naruto voiced with a smile.

"The war was probably much easier." I raised my head to face him. "Reconstruction is almost impossible."

"Almost! C'mon, it could be much worse." Naruto said optimistically.

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better." I went to put my head back in my hands, but a scroll landed on the desk.

"This might make you happy though."

_We both have our fair share if problems, those conflicted often thinking the same thing. We simply cannot get along._ _My proposition is simply to have marriages between affluent citizens from both kingdoms._

_If accepted, we will discuss who to marry here in Gaozhou whenever possible_

_-Itachi_

"Huh." Arranged marriages? Not something I would resort to, but it seems to be our only option. Other than force, of course.

"Don't think anyone wants to marry?" Naruto asked.

"No." I stated, "Tell him I will be there in three days time. I want to leave as soon as possible, but I have matters to attend to first."

* * *

><p>Motioning for Neji to step behind, I sat with Shino and Shikamaru beside me. The two other Lufeng members of the council, Neji simply guarding us at the meeting. Across the round table, Itachi sat between both Sasuke and Naruto.<p>

Shikamaru paid no more attention other than the occasional 'veto,' his part was already done. He leaned back in his chair, and remembered to remain out of the sunlight. Nara Shikamaru was getting married.

"I do not believe her as a suitable candidate, I veto that proposition." Itachi stated, denying Hyuuga Hanabi to marry him, shooting down my suggestion.

"Well then, lets look at the other Hyuuga - Hinata." Naruto looked at me, realizing that somehow through my 'amazingness' I found out about his little crush. "I suggest she marry you instead."

Naruto immediately vetoed, saying that they would not get along.

"Why not? Hinata is a well respected heir to the Hyuuga empire. She is courteous and perfect to marry a leading councilman. Especially since Hyuugas are leaders in Lufeng, it is almost perfectly matched."

"Themselves as people, are not matched." Naruto replied.

"Then who do you suggest?"

"Myself." I nodded in approval, the rest agreeing also. Neji stood angrily behind me. This showing that no matter how much I loved him, he could never be added to the council. He was too set in his ways, to angry at a problem to solve it.

"Looks like you got yourself a bride." I smiled at Naruto, ignoring any sign of protest behind me.

"That makes two marriages. Nara and Yamanaka, and Uzumaki and Hyuuga." Itachi stated, "Three will be enough, only one more."

"I have a suggestion." Shino spoke up, "This effort is the council attempting to unite the kingdoms. We must show the council is united also. Two councilmen must marry."

I looked around the table, and voiced my realization, "I am the only woman on this council. Out of the five guys here, two of which are now engaged. It is obvious that you want me to specifically marry someone. Who?"

Sasuke looked directly at me, his eyes shining with an _emotion_ that I could not simply place.

"Specifically our two most affluent leaders here, Uchiha and Haruno. Itachi and Sakura are supposedly acting in harmony, working only for the benefit of their kingdoms." Shino stated, making Itachi look directly at me.

"Such a marriage would not be unfathomable." Itachi replied trying to alleviate the pressure.

We all looked at each other in surprise, only one voiced our common idea. "Did Itachi Uchiha just make a joke?" Naruto roared as he laughed.

"It does make sense for this to happen, our citizens are looking to us primarily as the example." I said sadly, surprised the other Uchiha had nothing to voice on the matter. Maybe, that's exactly what he feels - _nothing._

"The public has already seen us as friends," Itachi paused to slide his gaze over to Sasuke, "As long as there aren't any objections."

Sasuke remained quiet.

"We shall be the first to marry, showing the council's efforts outright." Itachi stated.

"How soon?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." Shino voiced, the other nodding in agreement. Sasuke held my gaze, before nodding at the marriage.

* * *

><p>"This will be our room, we will announce our engagement tonight in front of the city square." Itachi led me to his room, his hand in the small of my back to guide me.<p>

"This is really surreal." I stated.

"We'll have to make some type or arrangment, living here or there at alternating weeks."

"I don't know if I want to stay here too long, before you know it your fangirls will be out to murder me." I joked. He sat me on his bed, yet kept standing in front of me.

Itachi let out a small genuine smile, seeing that the both of us are still trying to adapt. "This is for the best." He said knowingly as if somehow, he knew _something_ happened between Sasuke and I.

"Our people will see our joint effort, I'll do anything for their acceptance."

"It's not as if it is truly objected either." He kept a strict eye contact, looking down at me as if watching my every move. "You wouldn't happen to have objections would you?"

So _that's _what he wanted. Obviously not gaining a confirmation from Sasuke, he wanted to know from me if anything happened between us.

"Not particularly." I looked away from his piercing gaze.

"But there is still something." He kept pushing.

"We barely know each other!" I exclaimed.

"Yet, we trust each other the most." He remarked with a smirk, obviously not taking that excuse.

"I always thought I would marry for love."

Itachi looked at me with an eyebrow raised, as if beliving and unbelieving my answer at the same time.

"Is there's anyone you love right now, that can fix this?" He was straight to the point.

He wanted to know the answer to this one, therefore lifting my chin to fave his. His onyx eyes were exactly like Sasuke's physically. And yet, it was hardened and different from the wisdom of his older age.

Not wavering, I said, "No."

His eyes had that rare emotion again, unbelieving and believing.

"Let me fix that."

And he kissed me.

* * *

><p>"C'mon forehead girl," my newfound friend Ino explained, "You've been quiet all morning!"<p>

_This is the girl that is supposed to marry the infamously lazy Nara? Well, good luck to him._

We sat in the lunchroom, Shika, Ino, Sasuke and I. Shikamaru was originally asking me to pull a favor, not wanting to meet his new bride alone. Therefore, he dragged me along - more like third-wheeling for the beginning.

To make the situation 'better,' Sasuke decided on having lunch also. Not only that, he decided to be ever the social butterfly and join our table. He sat right next to me.

"She's still letting the news sink in, give her a break." Shikamaru said. However, we both knew that the reason I haven't contributed was because they weren't exactly talking.

"Thats right, getting married to THE Itachi Uchiha." She looked up dreamly, "Sasuke here just inherited the number one bachelor spot." She playfully pushed his shoulder. He didn't smirk or give out the daily, 'Hn.' He simply continued to stare at me.

Shikamaru, confused at the tension, thankfully changed the subject onto himself. "How do you feel Ino about marrying me?"

"Well you are a lazy ass, but-"

"How do you feel about marrying Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

Surprised at his sudden interjection, I hesitated before saying, "It is in the best interest of our people. I will go through with it." I replied, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Whole-hearted? Not one single regret?"

"Not whole-hearted, of course there are things I want. But as a council member, it's not about what I want anymore. I can't be selfish."

"What was something you wanted?" It was Ino's turn to ask.

"I always wanted to marry for love." I admitted, finally meeting Sasuke's penetrating gaze. His onyx eyes bore into mine, unsurprised at such a childish declaration, "But I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

"Hn." Such a Sasuke-like response, but expected.

"It's good things worked out for you two." I commented on Shika and Ino's engagement. The two only blushed but continued holding hands.

After a comfortable silence, I decided to put Sasuke under the spotlight, "Any plans for you Sasuke? Any unfortunate girl you're pining for?" I teased.

However, I did not get an answer since an arm wrapped around my shoulders. Before I knew it, my head was turned and the offending person had me stuck in a kiss.

A _damn_ good kiss.

"Nara. Yamanaka." Itachi noted the two before walking away.

I could only sit astonished at such a brave action by someone so reclusive.

"Unrequited love is unrequited love." Sasuke stated only slightly above a whisper.

Wait. What were we talking about?

* * *

><p>An hour.<p>

One hour until my life was surely over. The engagement announcement is to commence in one hour.

I sat on the ledge of the balcony, one strong swing and I will fall. Plunge from Itachi's balcony to the cold, hard, pavement - ending all the possibilities of peace. Just one single action can change everything.

Deciding that I was becoming offly somber, I turned back towards the room. However, not expecting someone to be standing there.

"Are you really going to marry him?" He held as frown, almost seemingly mourning.

"Naruto, it's for the best right now." I consoled him. I was the one getting married, why was he sad?

"It doesn't have to be this way."

"I can learn to love him."

"You say that now, but it will be nearly impossible."

"How so?"

"Sasuke will always be there. Every step you take with Itachi will be a regret you two hold." Naruto reasoned, "Sure, Sasuke is an asshole and will always be one. He doesn't deserve you. But at the same time, he's the only one that can make you happy."

"But he does not love me back!" I exclaimed, more angry at being told what I already knew and less surprised at my love declaration, "You cannot force him to love me back."

"He does love you."

"Then tell me why he hasn't objected the marriage." I could only hold back the tears, "he had plenty of chances to say something. But he hasn't."

"Because Sasuke is not the type to object his brother."

"Yes he is! He was willing to take my side as a prisoner over his brother." It was becoming harder to fight back the tears, "We both know that if he wants something, he'll take it. Guess what? Nothing has happened. Because he doesn't want me."

Naruto took my shoulders to face him closely, "He loves you." The tears began to stream downwards, "Why don't you believe me?"

"I want to believe you more than anything, but I can't."

A new voice interjected from the doorway, "But I believe you."

"Wait, Itachi its not true-" He took my arm in his grasp, dragging me away from Naruto and down strange hallways. Eventually, we reached Sasuke's door.

"Stay out here."

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

A three-sounding knock resounded through the room, not caring I let the offending person in.

One hour.

She loves him.

"I see you like to sit in the dark." Itachi remarked.

Che, of all people. I looked away to a spot on the wall.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What I truly desire, I have already accomplished in getting."

"A beautiful bride." Of all things to talk about.

"Is that all?" I asked again.

"That's all that she's really worth." My gaze immediately snapped to Itachi, for a such a rude remark, "Her looks mustn't be worth much anyway since she doesn't seem to have any other suitors."

"Watch your mouth." I warned.

"Why? You don't seem to particularly fancy her either."

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a, 'Yes.'" Itachi commented.

"She is beautiful, worth more than you can possibly offer."

"That could partly be true, since she's having problems in grasping what _submission_ is."

My eyes widened at his statement, there was no point in masking emotions around Itachi. "You are trying to forcing yourself on her?"

"I cannot say that she didn't enjoy it, if her moans were any indication. The fact that she was tied might counteract that fact."

"I suggest that you shut your mouth." Itachi only smiled.

"You question me, in her defense?" He asked.

"You don't deserve her."

"And you do?" Itachi challenged.

"Yes, because I actually do love her." I admitted selfishly, not afraid of standing up to him.

"Do you really meant that?" He laughed, _laughed_, at my love declaration for his fiancé.

"Yes, and I mean that whole-heartedly." I thought back to lunch.

He walked over to the door, "Good." And opened it. Showing the object of my affections.

That little _weasel._

The match-making little weasel, apparently.

I strove over there, feeling brave at her astonished face. And kissed her.

The fact that she was kissing back helped too.

"You will two will be married instead - two councilmembers." Itachi explained.

Because she is fully worth it.

Itachi smiled, before leaving us alone.

"Because everyone deserves to be selfish sometimes." Sakura said between kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

"Congratulations you two!" Naruto slapped Sasuke's back as we continued inside. It was official. The announcement was made, a marriage between councilmembers Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

"Use safety!" Naruto winked as we retreated into Sasuke's room, "We don't need little Sasuke's running around being bastards here!"

Sasuke simply closed the door behind me, not gracing Naruto with a response.

He was relentless with kisses, marking every as his. He muttered, 'Mine,' showing his possessive attitude. I am his, but he is rightfully mine. The marks on me were parallel to those on his body. _Already_.

_"_I love you Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too," a certain emotion twinkled in his eyes, "Y'know we never listen to Naruto..."

He gave a genuine smile, filled with love.

I was offering everything, and he took it all. Giving all he had too offer also.

Love.


End file.
